DEAD FATE
by DarkOrderSol
Summary: La primer historia del universo animelseworld, una aventura oscura ambientada en los escenarios de dead space, protagonizada por personajes de otros mundos. Fate stay night, Guilty gear, Gears of War, Tsukihime y muchas mas.
1. Puerta al infierno

**ADVERTENCIA: los personajes que aparecen aquí fueron usados y sacados de sus historias originales, son y serán sujetos a cambios drásticos o inclusive de personalidad, los héroes serán villanos, o incluso los villanos héroes, el fin de esta historia es entretener espero sea de su agrado. **

**Series involucradas: Tsukihime personaje Arcueid Brunestud, Fate Stay Night personaje Arturia Pendragon, Guilty Gear personaje Sol Badguy quien aquí retoma su nombre como Frederick Mars, Night Shift Nurses Ova personaje Yagami Yuu, Gears of War personaje Augustus Cole y Dead Space lugar donde se ambienta la historia.**

**Y para completar una reseña de Dc Cómics de donde surgió mi idea:**

"En Otros Mundos, se saca a los héroes de sus localizaciones habituales y se colocan en épocas y lugares extraños, algunos que han existido, y otros que no pueden, podrían o deberían existir."- _Dc Cómics_

**PUERTA AL INFIERNO**

Un escenario oscuro se desvela dando lugar a un vasto universo lleno de estrellas, una luz llameante da paso a un sol que se asoma tras un planeta, su calido manto abraza los escombros y rocas cósmicas que rodean y se acercan a una solitaria nave que deambula distante, silenciosa, como un fantasma de ultratumba que camina sin rumbo por un cementerio maldito.

El fuselaje luce averiado, partes se desprenden dejando ver pasajes enteros de la nave acompañados de cadáveres mutilados que salen flotando lentamente, vísceras y extremidades, sangre y el hedor de la muerte rodean por completo aquel infierno flotante.

**(****Música de escenario SAW Ost: Last I Heard por Charles Clouser)**

Dentro alaridos ajeno a lo humano se desatan con desquiciada furia, pasos se escuchan, rugidos y gruñidos, sangre mancha las paredes de metal, las luces parpadean, entrañas cubren los suelos, cuerpos ensangrentados están regados por doquier, el fuego cubre ciertas partes de la maquinaria de la nave, los cables serpentean destellando con luces de energía, las sombras juegan entre aquel marchito y desolado escenario, el sonido de apertura de una puerta que conduce al corredor principal se abre dando paso a una grupo de violentas y deformes abominaciones, creaturas aberrantes, vómitos del infierno caminan de un lado a otro, balanceándose, olfateando, dilatando sus pupilas en la oscuridad, balbuceando y babeando de sus asquerosas y pestilentes fauces. Un chillido distorsionado se escucha en los pasillos y pronto las bestias se agrupan mostrando sus dientes y preparando sus delgados brazos que terminan en afiladas cuchillas. Llego la hora de matar. Las bestias corren embravecidas, bestias creadas por una entidad alienígena que infectaba organismos muertos de la propia tripulación, escoria pútrida, carne muerta, los llamados necromorfos.

Los seres corren por los pasillos como perros salvajes colgándose de las paredes, acechando, lanzándose sobre cualquier cosa que se mueva, algunos de ellos abren ágilmente las rejillas de las zonas de ventilación y recorren los ductos como ratas buscando alimento. Pronto uno de ellos encuentra a la victima, un histérico colono de la nave luce atrincherado en la solitaria cafetería de la nave. Mira a su alrededor y a través de los ventanales de la cafetería opacados por las manchas de sangre. Sus ojos lucen perdidos, reza una y otra vez a un Dios que lo ha abandonado. Carga consigo una cortadora de plasma con tan solo tres cargas. Esta perdido. Lo sabe, sabe que morirá, sabe que los seres infernales están allí afuera y que pronto iran por el para saciarse con carne.

Entre las plegarias y quejidos por la salvacion, los susurros, visiones, imágenes violentas, salvajes asaltan su mente, llegan como brutales descargas eléctricas doblegándolo, suelta el arma de plasma y cae de rodillas sujetándose las cabeza, un sudor frío recorre todo su cuerpo, sus ojos parecen salirse de sus orbitas, las visiones se acrecentan, golpeando con fuerza su cerebro.

-Por favor, ya basta, por favor, que paren!-suplica tirándose al suelo retorciéndose tratando de resistir los embistes de las alucinaciones. Una a una las ondas de maldad azotan como olas en una tempestad, devastando sus neuronas, atrofiando su razonamiento, hundiendo su psique en la mas profunda oscuridad.

Un zumbido en sus oídos.

Abraza su cuerpo aferrándose a su desgarrada ropa cubierta de a poco va compactandose en el suelo simulando un bebé recien nacido. Una espesa saliva se acumula en su garganta y comienza a escurrir por su boca, aquel hombre sobreviviente mira con ojos enrojecidos, sin parpadear, un desfile de matanza y carnicería cruza frente a sus ojos, por fin la locura se ha apoderado de el.

Una estruendosa carcajada demente lo hace convulsionar, se levanta y toma el cortador de plasma y dispara dos de las cargas al azar, sigue riendo como un psicópata, moviéndose como un títere sin hilos, un baile macabro, que comenzó a atraer a los monstruos.

Un gruñido a través de los ductos de ventilación y tras los ventanales, aquella risa cesa, aquel hombre voltea con horror observando aquellas siluetas deformes, ojos malditos y sedientos de sangre, las puertas de la cafetería se azotan, los cristales que cubrían los ventanales que conducían al pasillo estallan con un brutal golpe, cientos de minúsculos vidrios salen disparados clavándose en sus ojos, un alarido de dolor, cubre sus ojos soltando el cortador de plasma que cae arrastrándose unos metros de el, la sangre brota, mientras cae al suelo revolcándose, ha quedado ciego. Los necromorfos habían llegado, como un enjambre entraban empujándose unos contra otros esperando un pedazo de su presa.

Mas bestias llegaban destrozando las rejas de los ductos de aire, entraban como hormigas en una colmena, baba viscosa y mal oliente escurría por su dientes, mirando con obscena maldad aquel sobreviviente, las armas mortales en su brazos se alzan, avanzando lentamente para despedazarlo.

Una docena de necromorfos lo tenían rodeado, no había esperanza, gatea desesperado palpando el suelo buscando una salida, no hay visión, solo un escenario negro y rodeado de los susurros y las alucinaciones, solo el terror hace palpitar con fuerza su corazón, solo escucha sus latidos, como su sangre fluye hasta su cerebro, mandando adrenalina, causando pánico, desesperación, demencia. Un nudo frío en el estomago lo hace vomitar, se arrastra unos cuantos centímetros mas, encontrando el arma que había soltado. Un estupido esfuerzo, alza el cortador de plasma disparando al aire el único tiro que le quedaba. Falla. El disparo paso de lejos clavándose en el techo, los necromorfos hacen ladean sus cabezas como burlándose de su idiotez.

El sobreviviente tiembla descontroladamente, mientras lágrimas de sangre corren por su cara y orbitas llenas de cristales, sus esfínteres se relajan, orina y excremento manchan sus pantalones por fin un fugaz momento de sanidad, ese disparo hubiera sido su boleto de salida, su escape, su salvación.

Y un solo segundo un bramido ensordecedor las malévolas mutaciones se abalanzan sobre el, se escucha un crujido, aquel miserable sobreviviente ha sido atrapado entre la jauría, solo segundos, siente como su carne es partida en pedazos, sus gritos se ahogan, su mandíbula es triturada, sus dientes sale disparados, sus brazos y piernas demolidas por letales brazos en formas de navaja, sus vísceras se esparcen por el aire como confeti, los cadáveres mutantes siguen golpeando, cortando, despedazando, parecen bailar ante aquel sacrificio, se deleitan al ver morir aquel ser vivo, gozan con la agonía y el sufrimiento. Como niños deformes y demoniacos jugando en un festín de maldad.

**(Termina música de escenario SAW Ost: Last I Heard por Charles Clouser)**

Entre el fulgor de la carnicería, las luces del lugar parpadearon por un instante dejando completa oscuridad, los necromorfos no dieron importancia, ya que su mortífera complexión los había adaptado al sepulcral ambiente.

Un destello chispeante devolvió la luz al lugar, un resplandor marrón cruzo tras los ventanales rotos, escondiéndose como un experto cazador. Uno de los más corpulentos necromorfos volteo al sentir la distante y singular aparición, olfateo y levanto sus brazos en tono amenazador dejando de lado a sus compañeros que proseguían destripando el cadáver.

La bestia camino cautelosamente hacia la puerta de la entrada de la cafetería, el pasillo ardía en silencio, solo el sonido de carne desgarrándose aquejaba el lugar, las luces parpadearon una vez mas, el necromorfo gruño levemente, la zona quedo oscura una vez mas, el alienígena sigo inspeccionado entre la oscuridad.

Una de sus pútridas extremidades rozo el borde la puerta, las luces volvieron de repente cubriendo y haciendo resplandecer aquellas placas de metal marrón del traje militar especial de las fuerzas de seguridad de la nave.

Si las criaturas, podían sentir miedo, este lo hizo, un rubio cabello hasta los hombros, el rostro de una joven mujer, un semblante tenaz e inquebrantable y aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, el uniforme militar marrón que distinguía al jefe de seguridad mas condecorado de la nave Ishimura quedaron grabados en la retorcida mente del necromorfo que ataco solo por instinto, el chasquido y amartillar de un poderoso caño de energía descargo sobre el cuerpo del alienígena que lo desmembró lanzado sus articulaciones sobre sus compañeros haciendo que estos se centraran sobre la amenaza que había acabado con su compañero.

El paso de las pesadas botas de metal armado chasqueaban entre las vísceras del necromorfo muerto. Limpiándose la asquerosa sangre del necromorfo que había manchado su cara, la joven mujer avanzo lentamente contra los alienígenas cargando el pesado cañón de energía, y alistado el rifle de impulso que tenia colgando a la espalda. La manada de demonios retrocedió, el ambiente te torno denso. Las deformidades se replegaron listas y rodeando a la nueva presa, quien solo miro hacia los lados haciendo un rápido conteo de los oponentes.

**(Musi****ca de batalla SAW ost: We´re out of time por Charles Clouser)**

-…..doce en total- murmuro la joven tragando un poco de saliva y dando un suspiro que podria ser el ultimo. Al tiempo que las luces parpadeaban dejando el lugar el tinieblas.

Uno de los necromorfos lanzo un horrendo alarido dando la orden de guerra, las bestias atacaron como hienas. Las luces volvían y se apagaban, cinco cayeron desmembradas por el cañón de energía azontandose en los muros y retorciéndose entre chillidos agónicos, una mas dio un sablazo mortal con una de extremidades, la joven soldado evito por poco el embiste cubriéndose y rechazando el ataque con el armazón del cañón que saco chispas del impacto. El necromorfo retrocedió, pero una certera patada frontal lo hizo caer completamente para ser rematado con un disparo en la cabeza, desparramando sus sesos por el techo y el suelo. Las lámparas seguían parpadeando, iluminando y a su vez bañando todo en oscuridad. La alarma de recarga del cañón de energía sonaba con fuerza, la munición se agotaba, un disparo mas despedazo las miembros inferiores de dos de los necromorfos, apenas cayeron al suelo y una ráfaga mas destrozo a uno mientras una poderosa patada reventaba la cabeza el otro, el resto de los monstruos se agrupo, buscando la manera de atacar.

-Solo quedan cuatro- dijo jadeante la chica, si dejar de centrar su vista sobre las grotescas figuras delante de ella.

En un ultimo esfuerzo, levanto la pesada arma apuntando a su objetivo, pero la alarma de recarga la hizo abrir sus ojos como platos, la munición se había agotado. La chica apretó los dientes en seña de desesperación. Los necromorfos inmediatamente sintieron la oportunidad abalanzándose contra ella.

Una escena en cámara lenta era seguida, con toda su fuerza lanzo el armazón del cañón de energía dando en la cabeza de uno de los abominaciones fracturándole el cráneo y los dientes, las demás evitaron el ataque, corriendo como lobos hambrientos, babeando, alzando sus extremidades filosas dispuestas a cortar aquella suave piel y carne, solo unos cuantos centímetros los necromorfos saltaron, el filo de sus extremidades brillo con una luz asesina.

Sin embargo la chica estaba lejos de verse indefensa, con un rápido movimiento tomo el rifle de impulso en su espalda y apuntado directo a los necromorfos activo el disparo secundario, la lluvia de fuego hizo un barrido de 360 grados haciendo un devastador daño contra las creaturas.

**(Termina mú****sica de batalla SAW ost: We´re out of time por Charles Clouser)**

Los cuerpos amorfos convulsionaron mientras eran triturados y desmembrados, los pedazos viscerales cayeron en todos lados manchando y creando una lluvia de sangre. Cubierta de cabezas a pies con restos pútridos, la chica retrocedió hasta la pared, recargándose con pesadez se dejo caer apoyándose en el muro. Lucia cansada, débil, agotada física y mentalmente, sus ojos verdes se humedecieron, por un instante perdieron su brillo al ver aquel desdichado sobreviviente que había sido reducido a un caldo de vísceras.

Un hilo de lágrimas, la chica se tomo la cara con la mano derecha, mientras empuñaba el rifle de impulso, sentía como sus dedos se entumecían, apretó los dientes con fuerza, un leve sollozo se escapo de su garganta, aparto su mano de su cara y golpeo aun costado la pared.

Sus cabellos rubios lucían aun bañados con sangre pútrida, mientras caían sobre su rostro ocultando y dejando ensombrecido su semblante.

-No pude salvarlo…no llegue a tiempo….mi escuadrón…..esa pobre gente…..porque?...porque?...- murmuro la joven mientras un temblor comenzaba a sesgar su cuerpo. Un zumbido, un susurro. Las voces una vez más.

Se cubrió parte de la cara, tratando de evitar las visiones, imágenes de la efigie, símbolos extraños, alucinaciones de un mundo caótico, un mundo de muerte donde solo aquellos mutantes habitaban.

Su mente era fuerte pero poco a poco iba siendo corrompida por aquellas intensas violaciones a su sanidad. Los murmullos eran cada vez mas fuertes, la locura era cada vez la puerta mas cercana, y la muerte la salida mas apropiada.

Por un instante, la chica miro el cañón humeante de su arma, aun había parque suficiente para una eliminar a un grupo entero de aquellas cosas, sin embargo, valía la pena seguir buscando gente con vida?. Y si en realidad estaban todos muertos, no había forma de escape, si llegaran a salvarlos se desataría el mismo infierno una y otra vez.

La chica suspiro, aferrándose a su cordura, las alucinaciones iba y venían mezclándose con los recuerdos de su escuadrón de combate, días de gloria e imágenes de muerte. Y en aquel instante cuando lo creía todo perdido un extraño seseo se escucho a través del intercomunicador de su traje.

Aun sentada en el suelo la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida e inmediatamente soltó el arma y torpemente trato de establecer comunicación. Encadenando una rápida serie en secuencia de botones en la parte del pecho de su traje y de su antebrazo, trato de captar la onda de comunicación, una pantalla virtual se desprendió de su traje mostrando una trama de audio distorsionada. La voz de un hombre joven se escuchaba entrecortada.

-ZZzzzzZZZzzzz…..alguien…zzZZ…..por….ayuda…..ZZZZzzzzz- se escuchaba distorsionadamente por el comunicador.

-Aquí Arturia Pendragon, jefa de seguridad de la nave Ishimura, me captan?- respondió tratando de establecer contacto.

-Necesitamos ayuda…ZzZzZZ…..Aegis 7…destruido….extrañas…ZZZzzz…. han sucedido…..-

-Maldita sea me escuchan?- grito Arturia desesperada, levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba, forzando su estresada mente, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con la esperanza que la escucharan.

-Solo…hemos…ZzZzZZ…..Arcueid y yo…..abordaremos la nave Ishimura…..-

Al escuchar la ultima frase le congelo la sangre al tiempo que un nudo en la garganta amenazo con cortarle por completo la respiración, al parecer dos sobrevivientes habían logrado llegar con vida a la nave para entrar de nuevo a la boca del infierno. Arturia se tomo la frente un sudor frío y pegajoso recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-No, aléjense de la nave Ishimura, la infección se ha propagado y la llegado hasta la nave deben alejarse por amor de Dios….me escuchan…..ME ESCUCHAN!- grito Arturia a ver como se perdía la onda de comunicación.

La jefa de seguridad respiraba con furia, fuese como fuese debía llegar hasta ellos. Proteger aquellos sobrevivientes. Retomando su semblante, un nuevo brillo resalto con fuerza en sus pupilas, tomando el rifle de impulso, se dirigió con paso sigiloso eliminando a cuanto necromorfo se cruzaba en su camino, llego hasta uno de los almacenes de suministros, cerrando la puerta de entrada se acerco a la cabina de ensamblaje de armas y uniformes especiales. Tecleando un código de acceso solo autorizado para ella un traje de combate prototipo de nivel 10 apareció en pantalla. Arturia sonrío, hasta ahora no había sido necesario usarlo. El tiempo lo ameritaba. Revisando con cuidado todas las herramientas, trato de complementar su arsenal, las armas eran solo para uso en minería, pero varias de ellas serian bastante útiles para el enfrentamiento. El lanzallamas, rifle de impulso, el cañón de energía, la trituradora, el cañón lineal habían sido las elegidas.

Unos minutos pasaron la voz de la computadora se escucho activando el censor de la cabina de suministros, el traje estaba listo.

Arturia entro en la cabina, las puertas se cerraron dejando escapar una tenue luz azulada entre los bordes de las puertas, una estela de vapor surgió al abrirse la cabina, un destello plateado. Aquel traje marrón había sido cambiado por un modelo de combate de alta resistencia, el traje ajustado al cuerpo era en tonalidad azul mientras unos gruesos y poderosos armazones de color plata cubrían el resto de su cuerpo dándole casi el aspecto de un caballero de la edad media.

Pronto la chica miro maravillada el fino acabado del traje, ligero, y resistente a todo tipo de impactos, desde bombas, hasta altas temperaturas, saliendo de la cabina nuevamente presiono otra secuencia. Una nueva arma fue agregada al inventario. La caja de suministros se abrió dando paso a una prodigiosa arma. Única en su clase y tal vez la única en el universo ya que había sido creada para fines militares y por uno de los científicos de la nave Ishimura muerto al principio del brote necromorfo.

Arturia suspiro, y tomo con ambas manos lo que seria su mejor aliada y mas fuerte arma en la brutal batalla que estaba por presentarse. El Sable láser para combate cuerpo a cuerpo modelo S.A.B.E.R.

-Excalibur…..- dijo suavemente la jefa de seguridad alzando en alto la espada.

De pronto el comunicador se escucho, ahora la señal era mas clara, los sobrevivientes se las habían ingeniado para sobrevivir.

-Aquí Frederick Mars, con un carajo…..alguien me oye… por favor!- grito el hombre que hace poco había entablado la primer onda de transmisión.

Aliviada de escuchar voces humanas y de que los dos estuvieran a salvo Arturia entablo rápidamente la comunicación.

-Aquí Arturia Pendragon me captan?- respondió la rubia colocándose la espada a la espalda y armándose hasta los dientes.

**(Musica de fondo Shingetsutan Tsukihime Ost 1 Moonlit Archives****: Insanity)**

-Maldita sea por fin escucho señales de vida…..que mierda ha ocurrido aquí?, como llegaron esas cosas hasta la nave?- Interrogo Frederick mientras se escuchaban disparos de una cortadora de plasma y los rugidos de los necromorfos al recibir directo las ráfagas.

-No es tiempo para dar explicaciones, cuantos sobrevivientes te acompañan, Frederick?- pregunto Arturia ajustando todo el arsenal.

-Solo es una chica llamada Arcueid y yo, nos la hemos visto negras para sacar nuestros traseros de Aegis 7 y vemos que acá arriba esta del carajo también, tenemos poca munición…estamos atrincherados en la zona del hangar de naves…esas cosas son una patada en la entrepierna, nos atacaron apenas entramos al hangar, la nave esta hecha añicos…(ruido e interferencia, se escucha un estruendo)….pero que carajos es eso?...traga mierda y muere hijo de perra!- grito Frederick mientras los disparos se acrecentaban al escucharse un estruendoso rugido haciendo cortar abruptamente la comunicación.

Arturia se paralizo. Nuevamente la sensación de ansiedad se apodero de ella, solo estática e interferencia se hicieron presentes en la trasmisión.

-Frederick?...me captas?...Frederick!- grito la chica. No había tiempo que perder tomando el rifle de impulso, salio presurosa del almacén. El hangar de naves estaba aun lejos debía moverse o de lo contrario Arcuedi y Frederick no lo lograrían.

Para su sorpresa una jauría más de necromorfos deambulaba por el pasillo. Su sola presencia basto para que las creaturas se centraran sobre ella y atacaran sin piedad.

Arturia frunció el entrecejo, y vio más del bestial enjambre. Un solo y certero disparo voló la cabeza del primer atacante, su cuerpo deforme cayo a los pies de la jefa de seguridad quien no parpadeo, aun había esperanza, aun quedaba gente con vida, ella los salvaría, cumpliría su promesa, aunque terminara enloquecida o muerta, no dejaría nadie atrás.

-No se interpongan, salvare a esas personas, aun a costa de mi propia vida- dijo Arturia con una fuerza renovada y desenvainando su espada.

Con un temple aun más sólido e inquebrantable, la jefa de seguridad empuño el arma y se lanzo contra las tropas de mutantes lanzando un grito de batalla que se escucho hasta el más recóndito lugar de la nave. Disparando y cercenando extremidades, cubriéndose con vísceras, sangre y carne podrida la valiente rubia avanzaba. Avanzaba para adentrarse en lo más profundo del infierno.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO…DEAD FATE: Sobrevivientes**

**Esta loca aventura aun no termina espero les agrade.**

**Un saludo para Ralf Jones escritor fregon en Fanfiction quien me dio un gran apoyo para la creación del arma principal de la historia y el modelo de traje de Saber.**


	2. Interludio: Yagami Yuu

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente personaje fue sacado de una Ova hentai llamada Yagami Yuu, obra bastante descabellada y perversa, espero disfruten de la aventura de Dead Fate**

**INTERLUDIO**

Lamentos ocultos y llantos perdidos en la inmensidad de aquel cementerio de metal. La pesadilla sigue su curso y con ello nuevas amenazas se ciernen en la completa oscuridad de la USG Ishimura.

Las luces parpadean en el pasillo que conecta con los laboratorios. Los cristales lucen astillados y manchados de sangre. Garabatos de un lenguaje alienígeno se plasman en las paredes con rojo, aquel rojo pestilente y alcalino. Los susurros y palabras diabólicas y obscenas se escuchan en las tinieblas. Pilas de papeles yacen regadas en el suelo y los estantes usando vísceras y miembros humanos como pisapapeles, algunos describen historiales médicos de la tripulación y otros de ellos mantienen plasmados experimentos aberrantes.

El sonido de una maquina re combinadora se escucha, la voz de la computadora muestra una serie de números y secuencias de ADN sobre una pantalla virtual que se despliega. Algo ha surgido, algo demoniaco se esconde.

Se escucha un burbujeo. Un liquido de color verde podrido llena las capsulas de contención junto a un panel de control. Dentro de aquel líquido una monstruosidad mas peligrosa que los propios necromorfos espera su momento de regresar a la vida. Una creación tan abominable que ni el diablo mismo la aceptaría en el infierno. Creatura aberrante, que atenta con todo lo conocido y existente en la creación. Blasfemia que solo pudo ser condenada por la misma mano del hombre.

Entre la oscuridad y la luz de las lámparas del techo, una sombra misteriosa camina con sigilo y tranquilidad, acercándose hacia la celda de aquella blasfemia. Su reflejo se distorsiona a través del vidrio de la capsula. La luz comienza a descubrir su rostro y la deformidad del vitral deja escapar una bella figura. Un cabello sonrosado atado en dos coletas, una cara angelical y dulce aunando unos ojos verde profundos, perdidos hace mucho en lo mas profundo de la locura y los estándares divinos, el uniforme blanco que distingue a los médicos de profesión luce con tiras de sangre, delimita a la perfección su bella figura, ocultado las siniestras intenciones, protegiendo con la imagen de la inocencia, el verdadero rostro de la maldad y la psicosis.

La doctora Yagami Yuu, medico especialista de la nave Ishimura enloquecida a raíz del brote necromorfo, una mente trastornada, peligrosa y violenta, que cree que la invasión alienígena es algo divino al igual que La Efigie y un paso en la evolución del ser humano hacia la inmortalidad, esboza una sonrisa cariñosa y a la vez desquiciada, acompañada de una leve risa de satisfacción llenan su semblante al ver que su mas reciente creación comienza a moverse, a querer ser libre para desmembrar y exterminar cuan rastro de vida humana se atraviese en su camino.

Aquella mujer acaricia el vitral. Observando con ojos maternales aquella abominación. Puede escuchar las voces dentro de su cabeza, su cerebro distorsiona cada palabra articulada, imaginando que su creación le habla, que le suplica el ser libre para esparcir la locura y la carnicería.

La hermosa mujer cierra sus ojos y recarga su frente en la capsula. Mientras un ligero rubor de excitación cubre sus delicadas mejillas.

-Paciencia mi pequeño…..tu momento esta por llegar…tu y yo traeremos la salvación, ya que tu darás el primer paso a nuestra evolución…aquellos que osaron despreciar tu mandato serán castigados….empezando por ella…- murmura aquella mujer entre abriendo sus ojos de manera siniestra y mirando hacia las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad que seguían de cerca de la jefa de seguridad Arturia Pendragon.

Fin del interludio.


	3. Interludio: Augustus Cole

**INTERLUDIO**

Disparos lejanos. Una gran sombra sale despedida por la puerta principal del monorraíl de la nave Ishimura resbalándose a través del suelo y disparando contra la horda de monstruos que lo acorralaban.

Las bestias saltaban como simios, columpiándose a través de los cables rotos, agitando sus retorcidos brazos como árboles marchitos, expulsando baba viscosa de sus hediondas bocas, mientras los potentes disparos de un cañón de energía los hacia salir despedidos y desmembrados por el aire. La batalla fue corta. El gigante jadea, observa cuidadosamente la tropa de bestias que permanecen inertes, muertas, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Por fin cierra sus ojos dejando escapar un respiro de alivio, dejándose de caer de espalda extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados formando una cruz. Estaba verdaderamente exhausto.

**(Musica de escenario Dead Space Ost: Nicole´s Farewell)**

Las luces bailan bañándose entre luz y oscuridad, las chispas de los cables decoran el momento en un tétrico show. Mientras observa los embistes de la entidad carnosa que crece a través de los huecos de la nave. Como una caries que extendiéndose a través de una muela. Por un momento unos susurros en su cabeza, pero extrañamente aquel hombre no parece verse afectado por la ola de inanidad por la cual la tripulación había sido diezmada. Un leve estallido de una de los paneles de energía lo hace reaccionar de inmediato abriendo los ojos, recargando el arma y apuntando contra el panel.

-Es el maldito panel de energía…..- dijo aquel hombre de color sacudiendo la cabeza y relajando su cuerpo. Suspira. Pasa su mano derecha quitándose el sudor de la frente y cara. Mientras su armadura de combate de las versión negro obsidiana yace cubierta con tonos rojos de sangre seca y coagulada. Se levanta de su zona de descanso y nuevamente retoma su camino en busca de sobrevivientes.

Camina sigiloso escuchando a través de los ductos de ventilación, ruidos cercanos, respiraciones agudas, pestilentes y desgarrantes, ojos nefatos que lo observan, a cada vuelta de los pasillos es un estrés y dosis de adrenalina para su corazón que cabalga a todo lo que da. Con el cañón de energía en mano sigue su rumbo, mirando a todos lados, centrando al máximo sus sentidos, esperando lo inesperado.

El rechinido del metal parecía taladrarle los oídos, explosiones lejanas, los alaridos ocultos de los necromorfos, y la ausencia del sonido de voces humanas lo hacían estremecerse, el tan solo creer que era el único humano vivo en esa gigantesca tumba, lo hacia casi perder la esperanza. Llega hasta la central de abasto y comedor de la nave. Las puertas electrónicas de abre de par en par mostrando un grotesco escenario. Aquel hombre desvía la mirada dejando escapar una mueca de desagrado. Entra en aquel lugar pasando a través de la pila de cadáveres de mas de una docena tripulantes de la nave. Algunos con vendas en sus ojos, otros con disparos en la sien, algunos habían muerto portando sus armas protegiendo a sus compañeros. Pedazos y cuerpo de necremorfos de todo tipo acompañan y se mezclan con la tripulación, un horrendo espectáculo, digno de la más retorcida y siniestra mente.

Por unos instantes se detiene y observa a su alrededor, cadáveres mutilados, miembros cercenados, seguidos por el horrible zumbido de las moscas que son atraídas por la muerte, machas de sangre seca en las pareces y los vitrales de las puertas y ventanales. Signos prohibidos escritos con cuerpos viscerales, gotas de una esencia podrida y aberrante que cuelga, escurre y despide un olor nauseabundo, hombres, mujeres, compañeros de trabajo, amigos yacen despedazados en los pasillos, recargados sobre pilas de carne muerta, ojos fuera de sus orbita, sangrantes, cuerpos olvidados de gente inocente donde sus almas quedara atrapadas y vagaran por siempre en aquella pesadilla.

Pateando los restos podridos y llega hasta los cuerpos que portaban armas, revisa los restos muertos de sus compañeros y de las deformidades recogiendo unas cuantas cargas del cañón de energía y un maltratado lanzallamas y un tanque de combustible casi lleno.

-Armada y lista- declara abriendo el panel de carga del cañón e insertando los cartuchos.

Las dos armas estaban cargadas y listas, sujeta el lanzallamas con una funda improvisada y lo ata a sus costados. Dando un último vistazo a la zona, cerrando sus ojos da un adiós a sus camaradas caídos y da la espalda hacia aquel cementerio. Un extraño sentimiento de vacío lo invade. Por primera vez un sentimiento de derrota asalta su corazón.

No habían pasado más de 72 horas del brote necromorfo y todo parecía haber ido al demonio. Nada parece quedar vivo en aquel infierno. Solo pareciera quedar el. Por primera vez aquel tren imparable parecía haber encontrado el final de la vía.

Una vez mas los susurros se presentan. La entidad sabe que su mente esta por ceder. Su cordura tocara limite y caerá en lo mas profundo de la insanidad.

-No….me harán caer- gruñe aquel hombre cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando los dientes mientras un sudor frío y un mareo lo hacen tirar el arma y caer de una rodilla en el suelo. Sumergido en un abismo esta a apunto de enloquecer.

Voces estridentes, obscenas, ilusiones perversas de fantasmas malignos desgarran su mente. Pero no piensa dejarse vencer. El sobreviviente abre sus ojos un destello de ira, lo hace levantarse. Toma con fuerza el arma y nuevamente retoma su ánimo.

-Aun no, aun hay gente con vida, lo se, y no pienso rendirme hasta encontrarlos- declara con decisión frunciendo el entrecejo y abandonando el comedor.

**(Termina musica de escenario Dead Space Ost: Nicole´s Farewell)**

Apenas rozo el borde de la puerta. Un seseo en su trasmisor de su traje desplegó una pantalla virtual mostrando la conversación.

-Mmm…una trasmisión?- sorprendido ante la onda de trasmisión y apresurándose a tratar de establecer contacto. La onda lucia distorsionada, dejando imposible la opción de contacto.

-Augustus Cole reportándose, alguien puede escucharme?- grito presionando el auricular y el micrófono para forzar la entrada de la llamada.

-Aquí Arturia Pendragon…..ZZZZZZzzzzZZZzzz….. la nave Ishimura, me captan?- se escucho la voz de una mujer a través de la onda.

Cole abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar aquel nombre, un gran emoción recorrió su cuerpo y una gran dosis de adrenalina invadió sus venas llegando directo a su cerebro.

-Demonios si…es la jefa….sabia que sobreviviría….jefa, jefecita, donde esta?- grito Cole casi lanzando el arma mientas agitaba sus brazos casi aplaudiendo ante la buena señal.

-Maldita sea me escuchan?...zzzZZZzZZZ….necesitamos ayuda…ZZZzZZzzzzz…puerto de naves…- dejando escapar la ultima frase dejando el intercomunicador con un horrible seseo.

**(Musica de escenario Resident Evil 5 OST Majini IX in Flames)**

Cole asintió. El objetivo ahora era el puerto de naves. Su jefa Arturia Pendragon aun estaba con vida, aquel hombre parecía haber vuelto a nacer. Sin pensarlo y con una veloz carrera el gigante salio despedido como un cohete haciendo retumbar sus pesadas botas sobre el corredor, un grupo de necromorfos salieron de sus escondrijos y de los túneles de ventilación.

Cole mantuvo su paso. Dando una gran sonrisa, embistió al primer necromorfo lanzándolo contra su tropa, haciéndolo caer como una pila de bolos.

Las creaturas latiguearon en el suelo y se levantaron de un salto. Para encontrarse con el brillo del cañón de energía.

-Oh si, tengo de sobra para todos- dijo con una sonrisa proyectando la estrepitosa descarga. Las bestias salieron desmembradas por el aire, mientras aquel soldado, se abría paso entre la lluvia de sangre.

-Que les den por el culo, desgraciados, este tren aun tiene mucho que recorrer!- grito apresurándose hacia el hangar de naves.

-Jefa….aguante…ya voy!- dijo para si mismo apresurando el paso por los corredores.

Los héroes están por reunirse, la mas grande batalla esta por comenzar.

**Fin del interludio….**


	4. Sobrevivientes

**SOBREVIVIENTES**

Un delirio, nuevas alucinaciones. La joven rubia, Arturia Pendragon, corría desesperada por los corredores de la nave Ishimura. Disparando y atacando los nubarrones deformes que azotan en la oscuridad. Los necromorfos la acechan, quieren impedir que recupere por completo su cordura, quieren evitar que salve a los supervivientes. Quieren deleitarse con su jugosa y fina carne, su piel blanca y suave. Aquellos jadeos, gruñidos y alaridos se escuchan en cada rincón, sangre derramándose por las paredes, gritos agónicos de las tripulación encerrada para siempre en el frío metal, imágenes de gente mutilada, ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas, entrañas frescas brotando del abdomen abierto de un reciente cadáver, otro sobreviviente perdido. La chica cierra los ojos por un instante tratando de no caer presa de la ansiedad.

El olor de la sangre y la pestilencia de muerte llenan sus fosas nasales. Ella corre con toda su fuerza. La Efigie continúa su maldición, devorando su mente, llenándola de porquería obscena de odio y desesperación. La quiere. La desea hundida en lo más profundo del infierno. Por un instante vacila de su objetivo recargándose con una mano en la pared de metal.

Sus facies se tornan pálidas. Quiere vomitar. Un zumbido. Las alucinaciones se presentan una tras de otra, no cesan. Pronto la ansiedad se torna en furia, no desistirá. Una horda de monstruos se aparece por los escondrijos averiados de la nave. La chica, entre jadeos y sudor, sangre y pedazos de carne muerta, frunce el entrecejo y descarga toda su rabia sobre aquellas miserables abominaciones.

-Fuera de mi camino engendros!- grita la chica sacando fuerza una vez mas, haciendo fuerte su mente, haciéndole frente a la locura. Toma de nuevo su rifle de impulso y dispara.

La rafa continúa, las balas zumban como mocas, los necromorfos que osan toparse en su camino son destripados, mandados de vuelta a lo mas profundo del averno de donde fueron expulsados.

Los miembros revientan, las cabezas caen fracturadas. Nada la detendrá, nada le impedirá salvar a su gente.

Las escotillas que conducían directo al espacio se cerraban en el hangar de naves, Arcueid y Frederick habían logrado escapar de Aegis 7. Arribando en una gastada y bastante deteriorado transbordador espacial, abordaron el USG Ishimura con bastate dificultad, entre cables chispeantes, un motor averiado, los llamados Leapers. Necromorfos que poseían una larga cola para moverse. Saltaron contra los vitrales de la nave apenas tocaron suelo. El enjambre diabólico penetro el cristal con un violento impacto. El estallido hizo que sus pasajeros se escurrieran como anguilas hasta la parte trasera para evitar ser asesinados.

Con un salto motivado por la adrenalina, Frederick tomo la cortadora de plasma que había traído consigo tras su escape. Moviéndose entre los asientos y los cables chispeantes. Disparando certeramente contra las caras de los leapers embarro sus sesos contra el cristal roto.

-Traguen mierda!- gruño Frederick cayendo de espaldas para evitar un coletazo mortal de unos de los necormofos heridos.

La bestia se movía aun con la mitad del cráneo molido y se abalanzo contra Frederick clavando una de sus garras en su pierna derecha, atravesándole el músculo de lado a lado. Un alarido de dolor, el necromorfo se negaba a morir sin antes llevárselo consigo.

-Arrggg….hijo de puta, suéltame!- grito aporreando aleatoria y fuertemente con el armazón de la cortadora de plasma la cabeza y mandíbula de la criatura que trepaba por su cuerpo como un simio rabioso. El forcejo continuaba el necromorfo asestaba poderosas chasquidos de dientes tratando de atrapar el cuello de su presa. Un serpenteo de la cola de la bestia. La cortadora de plasma salio volando de las manos de aquel sobreviviente que paso a defenderse a punta de puñetazos.

-Arcueid…ayúdame carajo!- ordeno aquel hombre a su acompañante mientras sostenía y mantenía desesperadamente las peligrosas fauces que trataban de matarlo.

La joven rubia miro a todos lados. La cortadora de plasma estaba justo frente a ella. Tomándola y cargándola hábilmente centro la mirilla sobre la última porción fracturada del cráneo del necromorfo. Cerrando un ojo la chica resbalo su dedo por el gatillo.

-Sonríe estupido….- dijo la chica mientras un disparo en cámara lenta cruzaba el aire al momento que Frederick alzaba la cabeza del necromorfo. La bala dio en el blanco desparramando en una explosión los sesos de la creatura.

Un baño de sangre, cae sobre la cara y boca de Frederick quien se levanta arrojando de lado el cuerpo del Leaper.

-Waarkkkk….ackkk….que asco!- vomitando el escaso alimento digerido en su estomago acompañado del sabor alcalino y podrido de restos de necromorfo.

Arcueid se acerco rápidamente a el ayudándolo a sentarse y recargarse sobre la pared. Frederick apretó los dientes soportando el dolor de su pierna herida. Sujetando y haciendo presión la hemorragia se detuvo por instantes, no era una herida mortal, solo el músculo había sido desgarrado.

-Fred estas mal herido necesitamos buscar al enfermería y curar esa herida…-dijo Arcueid revisando con cuidado la herida cortante, cubierta con partes desgarradas del uniforme marrón de minería.

-Al demonio con la herida, debes salir de aquí, esas cosas están por todos lados, de un momento a otro volverán a atacar si eso sucede y en mi estado no podré defenderte, seré la carnada mientras tu escapas….. - gruño Frederick sujetándola de su brazo derecho y dándole un empujón hacia la salida del transbordador.

Los ojos de Arcueid se humedecieron por un instante al escuchar esas palabras. Quitando bruscamente la mano de Frederick se arrodillo a un lado de el ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

La rubia tomo el brazo de su compañero y lo paso alrededor de su cuello. Frederick pudo apoyarse.

-Eres un idiota si crees que te dejare aquí, gracias a ti he podido sobrevivir Fred, no pienso abandonarte, si vamos a morir que sea juntos- declaro al chica arrastrándolo hacia la puerta de salida. Sosteniendo a su compañero Arcueid digito el código de apertura.

Frederick meneo la cabeza en decepción y tomándose la cara dio un suspiro molesto.

-Eres peor que una patada en el trasero chiquilla, pero, me alegro de haberte salvado, sin ti ya hubiera terminado loco como todos los demás – dijo Frederick esbozando una mueca de disgusto dando tumbos con una pierna sana.

Arcueid dejo escapar una leve sonrisa de confianza, sin dejar de mirar la puerta que estaba a punto de abrirse y revelar el infierno que les esperaba afuera.

Un seseo seguido de un chasquido de la puerta que se desplegó dejando solo un silencio espectral, oscuridad y penumbra, olor de sangre y muerte. Los gruñidos se escuchan en la negrura. Los ojos malévolos de los necromorfos brillaban con burlón e insaciable sadismo.

Sus necróticos miembros bailaban entre los escombros de la nave, ocultándose y escabulléndose como ratas, acechando como caníbales en la jungla. Sus cuchillas y tentáculos resbalaban y rechinaban entre el frío metal. Estaban allí, esperándolos, dispuestos a despedazarlos.

-F…F…Fred….esas cosas están jugando con nosotros…- dijo la joven con voz temerosa y entrecortada apuntando hacia cualquier movimiento en los alrededores. Unos cuantos pasos. Los rugidos se escuchaban como una carcajada haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

Frederick agudizo sus ojos mirando lentamente a todos lados, ubicando cada posición cada escondrijo. Una legión de monstruos los esperaba, cualquier paso en falso haría que las horda de muertos mutantes se abalanzaran contra ellos matándolos en segundo. Tragando una saliva fría y amargosa. Su corazón latía con furia, sus sentidos estaban cien por ciento agudizados. Dado su trabajo en las oscuras grutas de las minas de Aegis 7 podía identificar fácilmente las sombras.

Entre las chispas y el fuego que consumía lentamente los cables de energía. Una puerta que conducía al ascensor principal permanecía abierta. Una oportunidad única. Frederick se armo de valor. Dio un leve vistazo al rostro de la chica que pese a su gran muestra de valor, brillaba con sudor frío y nervioso.

Tomando la mano de Arcueid que sostenía la cortadora de plasma, trato de tranquilizarla, murmurándole su plan para escapar.

-Escucha chica, tenemos una sola oportunidad el ascensor del hangar parece seguir funcionando si logramos llegar a el podremos llegar al panel de control de todo el puerto de naves, una vez allí abriremos las escotillas para mandar a esas pestes al espacio- indico Frederick la ruta que trazaba hacia el ascensor.

Arcueid trago saliva al momento de mirar el recorrido que parecía agrandarse kilómetros. Sabia que era un suicidio avanzar con tan poca munición en la cortadora de plasma. Sin embargo era un riesgo que debían tomar si querían salir vivos de la precaria situación.

La chica asintió. Asistiendo de nuevo a su compañero trato de avanzar sujetándolo y sin dejar de apuntar con el arma. Las creaturas comenzaron a desplazarse calmadamente entre los escombros metálicos y túneles de ventilación, siguiendo estrechamente los pasos de sus victimas.

Los dos sobrevivientes caminaban con pasos rápidos empujando cajas de metal, rejillas rotas y miembros cercenados de los tripulantes de la nave.

-Dios mío…- murmuro Arcueid deteniéndose por un instante y observando el espantoso espectáculo.

-Chica no te detengas, esas cosas nos partirán el trasero en dos si nos atrapan, déjate de lamentos y muévete!- gruño Frederick apoyándose completamente pese al dolor de su pierna y jalándola hacia el ascensor.

Los últimos metros, la puerta estaba frente a ellos. Arcueid se apresuro y tecleo claves de acceso. Frederick se apoyo en la pared cercana y tomo el arma de plasma. Un dolor agudo, su pierna sangraba una.

Un rugido en la penumbra. Las creaturas emergieron como serpientes, una creciente oleada de asquerosas mutaciones comenzaron a encajonarlos, cerrando toda vía de escape.

Frederick abrió sus ojos con terror, respiraba desesperado, levantándose de un brinco olvido por completo el mal estado de su pierna y apunto de lleno contra las bestias.

-Niña abre la maldita puerta rápido!- encañonando a cada creatura contando su numero y las balas de su arma.

Arcueid tecleo el ultimo código. La puerta se abrió. Ambos se apresuraron para cerrar y escapar de los necromorfos. Su desesperación se acrecentó al descubrir que la parte interna del ascensor también estaba codificada. No quedaba tiempo. Un mareo, un zumbido de oídos, un nudo en el estomago, ambos sintieron perder la respiración.

Frederick sintió el sudor bañar su cuerpo y frente. Estaba herido lo sabia, pero debía defender su posición. Mirando hacia la boca del infierno y la nefasta legión de aberraciones, respiro profundo y salio a la carga contra las bestias.

Arcueid miro aterrorizada la estupida osadía de su compañero. Tratando de seguirlo una pesada mano la empujo de nuevo dentro del ascensor. Ante la creciente ola de necromorfos, las luces de cuarentena se activaron cerrando por completo las escotillas y la puerta del ascensor dejando encerrada a la chica.

-Quédate aquí Arcueid y has funcionar esta porquería me oyes, y pase lo que pase no mires afuera, yo me encargare de estos bastardos…-dijo Frederick con decisión tras el vitral por fuera del ascensor.

La chica se levanto de inmediato golpeando con fuerza la puerta. No era posible aquel hombre entregaría su vida por ella. Pese a ser un tipo obstinado, y de mal carácter había demostrado tener buen corazón.

-Fred, eres un estupido, no puedo dejarte atrás, somos un equipo, Fred, no sobreviviré sola….no me dejes…!-grito la muchacha azotando frenéticamente la puerta y tratando de abrirla introduciendo sus dedos dentro de las hendiduras. Un esfuerzo inútil. Frederick se dio media vuelta y encaro por completo la muerte.

Dando un suspiro que tranquilizo momentáneamente su mente. Frederick dio unos cuantos pasos. Sabia que moriría, sabia que no sobreviviría a la letal manada de necromorfos que salivaban gustos el ver carne fresca para su festín.

-Se que sobrevivirás Arcueid, se que si…- dijo para si mismo apuntando contra el primer necromorfo que le mostró sus deformes mandíbulas.

El disparo le reventó la frente, haciendo caer el cuerpo del pútrido animal como un títere sin hilos. Los demás necromorfos miraron el acto. Con un despiadado y rabioso ronquido infernal, todas las bestias se lanzaron al ataque.

-Bien, apestosos animales, veamos que pueden hacer!- grito Frederick frunciendo el entrecejo y mostrando sus dientes rivalizando con sus asquerosos contendientes.

Inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, observo un punto de ataque. Impulsado por la adrenalina, su herida dejo de sangrar momentáneamente, dejando de lado el insoportable dolor corrió hacia los necromorfos que cerraron a su alrededor en un circulo tratando de encajonarlo. La escena en cámara lenta, Frederick estaba a unos cuantos metros del necromorfo frente a el. Haciendo una barrida paso entre las grotescas piernas de la deformidad, disparando en lo que alguna vez fue la zona testicular. Los pedazos de carne muerta salieron disparados. Los demás necromorfos se estrellaron entre si formando una masa babosa y serpenteante.

Frederick pensó rápido, reincorporándose de un salto, tomo ventaja de la situación y corrió de hacia una pila escombros que conducían al techo uno de tantos transbordadores dañados el hangar, escalando con dificultad volteaba con rapidez volando la cabeza o extremidad de las creaturas que se acumulaban como hormigas a las faldas de la montaña de basura.

Disparo tras disparo, la munición se acababa. Frederick jadeaba, la pesadilla parecía no tener fin. Las creaturas parecían crecer en numero. Aunando las desesperantes luces y sonidos de las sirenas que se mezclaban con los berridos de los necromorfos.

Aquel hombre sentía su corazón estallar, la adrenalina le hacia zumbar los oídos, un dolor de cabeza. Las voces, los susurros, las visiones lo comenzaron atacar.

-Maldita sea ahora no…basta, no las escuchare, no me haran enloquecer como a todos los demás!- grito arremetiendo con mas furia contra las creaturas.

El sonido de la recarga lo alarmo. Solo quedaban ocho tiros. Frederick se detuvo e hizo conteo de las deformidades, que nuevamente se acumulaban.

-Catorce hijos de perra….no lo lograre….pero no pienso morir sin defenderme- gruño exhausto y lleno de sudor. Sentía como su visión iba borrándose. La hemorragia había comenzado a sangrar otra vez, ahora con mayor intensidad, mermando sus fuerzas. La escena se torno muda.

Un último aliento, dos disparos mas. El fin estaba cerca. Un necromorfo logro escalar por la parte posterior de la nave que protegía al sobreviviente. Con un rápido estallido de furia y un devastador ataque uno de sus filosos miembros atravesó el hombro de Frederick.

Un grito desgarrador. El necromorfo lo alzo en alto y lo lanzo fuera de su fortaleza. El cuerpo de Frederick azoto embarrándose en las vísceras de los necromorfos previamente muertos. Estaba débil, la nueva herida lo había inutilizado.

Se levanto sujetándose el hombre lastimado para ver a la mugrienta y pútrida turba que avanza hacia el para despedazarlo. Se arrastro unos cuantos metros y se recargo en la puerta sellada por la cuarentena que conducía al corredor principal de la nave. Estaba perdido.

Por un instante sus ojos se cerraron, haciendo pasar toda su vida frente a el. En el ultimo segundo las luces de las sirenas se apagaron repentinamente las escotillas de ventilación que estaban selladas se habían abierto, la puerta principal ahora estaba abierta.

-Que me lleve el diablo esto es tener suerte!- dijo Frederick meneando la cabeza y disparando sus ultimas cargas para ganar tiempo, resbalándose con las secreciones pútridas oprimió el modo de apertura de la puerta del corredor.

La puerta se desplegó. Frederick se sujeto su hombro adolorido y entro como un poseído, apenas rozo el borde de la puerta cuando observo con horror el brillo de un rifle de impulso bajo la mano de una despampanante rubia que portaba el uniforme de combate de la milicia.

-Mierda…-dijo con voz aniñada aquel hombre al ver que la chica de ojos verde esmeralda. Apuntaba contra el.

El zumbido de recarga del cañón hizo despabilar a Frederick.

-Apártate….-ordeno la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras un fogón asesino surgía de sus ojos.

-Woaaa….carajo!-grito Frederick lanzándose en un clavado hacia un lado, mientras la ráfaga de disparos demolía todo a su paso.

Frederick permanecía tirado en el suelo cubriéndose. El ruido del rotor del arma seguía girando, las bestias restantes caían como moscas.

Por instante Frederick abrió los ojos sin dejar de cubrir su cabeza. La joven mujer le extendió su mano dándole una mirada fija.

-Ven conmigo si quieres vivir…-dijo aquella aparición.

Frederick miro la mano de la chica que permanecía extendida, estrechando aquellas manos, una sólida amistad parecía forjarse, por un instante sus fuerzas volvieron, su esperanza creció. Saldrían con vida de allí y juntos cruciaran el infierno.

Gritos en la oscuridad. Risas macabras. Ilusiones perversas de un mundo irreal y retorcido, donde la maldad y la muerte rondan en todo lugar. Entes de pesadilla desatan tu maldición, destrozando todo rastro de vida.

Rostros grotescos de creaturas amorfas abren sus bocas llenas de afilados y deformes dientes, salivando y escupiendo, abalanzadote como una jauría de perros rabiosos sobre una indefensa presa.

El sonido de recarga de armas, disparos que brillan en la oscuridad, ruptura de miembros, fracturas de huesos, vísceras sanguinolentas y asquerosas, surcan el aire salpicando las paredes y el suelo del hangar de naves de la USG Ishimura. Los cuerpos caen como costales perforados, masas de carne muerta yacen por todos lados, mientras dos siluetas siguen su camino, defendiéndose de la horda infernal que se cierne frente a ellos.

Aquellos sobrevivientes. Arturia Pendragon jefa de guardia y seguridad de la nave junto a Frederick Mars el trabajador mal hablado y de corazón recio de la desaparecida zona minera de Aegis 7 después del brote necromorfo, avanzan en medio de la penumbra.

Disparos precisos, golpes contundentes, gritos de guerra y desesperación. Tratan de sobrevivir al horror. A la pesadilla que se desato en el espacio. En el lugar donde sus alaridos y lamentos jamás serán escuchados.

Una sensación fría y tenebrosa, las manos de la jefa de seguridad sudaban bajo aquel traje militar mientras daba un sablazo con su espada decapitando a una de las creaturas. Tomando el rifle de impulso que traía consigo se lo paso a su nuevo compañero de armas.

-Frederick toma, encárgate de despejar el área, donde esta la chica que venia contigo?- jadeando y colocándose espalda con espalda preparándose para un nuevo embiste de la legión infernal que se arremolinaba frente a ella.

El minero soltó la cortadora de plasma con poca munición y recargo rápida y hábilmente el rifle, apuntando y centrado la mirilla disparo reventando las cabezas de las bestias cercanas.

-Esta al otro lado del hangar, en el ascensor que comunica al cuarto de control, quedo encerrada cuando inicio la cuarentena- contesto Frederick apretando los dientes ante el dolor de la herida de su pierna y hombro.

Arturia meneo la cabeza e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Espero la chica se encuentre bien, la dejaste dentro de un ataúd. Los ascensores de la nave quedaron inutilizados desde que comenzaron los ataques, aun con los códigos de acceso no echaremos andar la maquinaria sin antes reestablecer la energía en todo el lugar –dijo la jefa de seguridad limpiándose el sudor de la frente y sujetando firmemente el mango de la espada.

Frederick contesto con un gruñido mientras daba un vistazo rápido hacia su compañera y disparaba de nuevo contra la tropa de aberraciones.

-Y como demonios iba a saberlo, estábamos desesperados, estos desgraciados salieron de la nada y nos atacaron apenas tocamos suelo, era la única vía de escape, debía proteger a la chiquilla!- respondió Frederick frunciéndole el entrecejo y lanzándole un mirada paranoica.

Unos segundos de silencio entre ellos y una mirada fija por parte de los dos. No había tiempo de discutir. Cierta tensión surgió entre los dos supervivientes, una respiración agitada, un destello de ira por parte de la rubia y el minero hasta que el rugido de las bestias los devolvieron a la realidad.

Sacudieron a la par sus cabezas, dando un suspiro rápido para relajar sus mentes devolviendo su mirada sobre las mutaciones que no dejaban de salir de sus escondrijos. Arturia bladio su espada y Frederick levanto el rifle de impulso y apunto. Figuras amorfas de todo tipo emergían de entre la oscuridad, entes deformes, con tentáculos viscosos y afiladas garras y cuchillas en lugar de brazos.

Dando un trago de saliva amargo, encararon de nuevo la muerte. Arturia recargo su espada en el hombro derecho e inclino su cuerpo unos centímetros buscando un punto débil entre la muralla de engendros. Su mirada dio un vistazo rápido a todo el complejo. La puerta del ascensor estaba a unos cuantos metros, siendo golpeada por un grupo de fieras.

-Frederick debemos darnos prisa, las creaturas están tratando de entrar al ascensor!-

Un momento fugaz. Un impulso veloz. La figura a un lado de ella enfoco el arma disparando contra los necromorfos frente a ellos. El minero salio despedido como un cohete teledirigido, contra los alienígenas.

-Aun lado mal nacidos, no se atrevan a tocar a la chica!- rugió aquel hombre abriendo fuego contra los monstruos en el ascensor.

Arturia observo incrédula la reacción del minero que sin pensarlo se había lanzado a la carga, sin medir el miedo o el número de enemigos en cada rincón. La jefa de seguridad abrió sus ojos en horror, el miedo y la ansiedad pronto la abordaron, mientras observaba la sombra de aquel hombre que a capa y espada se abría paso entre los monstruos, a pesar de sus heridas, a pesar del cansancio, seguía golpeando, disparando, evadiendo los embistes de las creaturas que con sus peligrosas y deformes cuchillas cortaban el aire tratando de despedazarlo.

El aire se torno frío, un sensación de pesadez se apodero de la joven rubia que seguía observando la batalla. Las voces, susurros, de sus compañeros de equipo se presentaban en sus mente, seguidas de una visión espectral y borrosa, risas macabras, llantos oscuros, acompañados de manchas de sangre y miembros rotos. Los gemidos de las bestias se escuchaban lejos, los golpes del minero se oían distorsionados. Arturia Pendragon dejo escapar lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras las caras de los miembros de la tripulación se presentaban frente a ella, fantasmas, almas en pena que acariciaban con sus gélidas manos el rostro de la jefa de seguridad, pidiendo, clamando con tristeza tan solo una cosa.

"Devuélvenos a la vida, Arturia"

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, observando el brillo del arma en sus manos, el reflejo de su rostro, lagrimas caian sobre la fina hoja de metal, un rechinido de dientes, que hizo sangrar su encías. Empuño su espada con una furia desquiciada, sus ojos se sumergieron en el olvido. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas nuevamente perdieron su brillo.

-No permitiré, que nadie mas muera, yo los salvare, yo los sacare de aquí sea como sea!- grito tensando cada fibra de sus músculos, emprendiendo una estrepitosa carrera y embistiendo a la primer desdichada entidad alienígena que estaba en su camino.

Un mortal sablazo el necromorfo cayó abatido. El haz de luz de la espada cortaba, cercenaba, desmembraba todo a su paso. Arturia Pendragon continuaba atacando sin parpadear, mientras gotas de sangre maloliente llenaban su cara y cabellos, lagrimas de tristeza, la joven jefa de seguridad, había tocado una pequeña parte de la sombra de la locura.

En tan solo unos instantes la mujer llego a lado de su compañero que jadeaba, sosteniendo su hombro adolorido por la reciente herida causada por una de las creaturas. El número de oponentes se reducía a solo cinco mas, Frederick yacía recargado frente a la puerta del ascensor protegiendo a su compañera que una permanecía atrincherada dentro de aquella cabina.

-Demonios, esta herida no me ayuda en nada, pero al fin pude acabar con la mayoría de esos bastardos!- gruño Frederick haciendo un esfuerzo al recargar el arma para enfrentar el ultimo grupo de adefesios.

-Arturia cúbreme para sacar a Arcueid de este lugar!- ordeno girándose hacia el panel de control del ascensor y tratando de recordar el código de apertura.

Arturia no respondió. Un mirada perdida, una respiración forzada, la rubia sostenía firme el sable en sus manos observando atentamente a las cinco abominaciones frente a ella. De inmediato el minero noto el radical cambio en la personalidad de la mujer. Con una sensación de pánico aquel hombre se coloco junto a ella pasando su mano frente a la cara de la chica que parecía no responder. Frederick comprendió, Arturia también era atacada por las voces, aquellos susurros infernales que había llevado a la locura a toda la colonia minera.

-Hey, hey, Arturia estas bien?, vamos chica no puedes terminar asi, te necesitamos!- grito Frederick sujetándola de un hombro y sacudiéndola tratando encontrar alguna reacción.

La estridente voz del minero la hizo regresar, las voces desaparecieron, los fantasmas se habían ido, aquellos ojos volvían a la vida. La muchacha parpadeo sorprendida. Sacudiendo su cabeza y palpando por un instante su frente, miro a todos lados tratando de ubicar el lugar donde estaba.

-Frederick….- contesto Arturia volteándose a su contraparte que aun la sujetaba por el hombro.

El minero asintió. Aliviado de recuperar a nueva compañera, mientras aquellas ultimas bestias avanzaban sobre ellos, extendiendo y sacudiendo sus pesadas y deformes astas, emitiendo chillidos incoherentes. Frederick encaro a los necromorfos alzando el rifle de impulso, encañono a la primer creatura vaporizándola con una ráfaga de balas.

-Bien, estas de regreso, ahora, acabemos con estos mal nacidos antes que nos maten, sacaremos a Arcueid de aquí cuando todo este en calma, te parece?- declaro aquel hombre dándole ánimos a su acompañante.

La jefa de seguridad cerro sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro, aclarando su mente. Abrió sus ojos una vez mas, enfocando toda su atención en la batalla. Asintiendo, tomo el mango de la espada con una sola mano y la bladio con unos elegantes giros. Dando un vistazo a su lado, el minero permanecía de pie atento al movimiento de sus adversarios.

-Frederick…-

-Que?- contesto aquel hombre sin dejar de apuntar al frente.

-Gracias- respondio Arturia lanzándose contra el grupo de bestias.

-No hay nada que agradecer, adelante!- gruño el minero disparando una vez mas protegiendo a su compañera que en tan solo unos instantes ya estaba frente a las creaturas.

Ambos escuchaban el latir de sus corazones, dosis masivas de sangre y adrenalina surcaban por su torrente circulatorio maximizando sus sentidos. Arturia bladia la espada con una agilidad prodigiosa, movimientos firmes, precisos, golpes hacia cada parte débil de cada una de los necromorfos, que la hacían digna de su rango como primer oficial de guardia de seguridad. Aunado la brutalidad y ataques toscos y devastadores de su contraparte, el minero de Aegis 7.

La pelea fue corta. Las cuatro abominaciones cayeron. Charcos de vísceras lucían por todos lados, mas de una docena de necromorfos habían sido abatidas. Arturia revisaba cautelosamente cada cuerpo, rematando a las creaturas aun con vida. Limpiando su cara de los restos y pedazos de carne muerta, salpicaduras de sangre, con el dorso de la mano se apresuraba a recoger cargas de munición para las armas y créditos para los depósitos en el almacén.

-Esto servirá.- murmuro encuclillándose junto a las bestias muertas.

Mientras tanto Frederick se dirigio a las puertas de ascensor, con mas calma, tecleo los dígitos de apertura. Las luces rojas de la cerradura inmediatamente cambiaron a blanco, abriendo de par en par la cabina. El minero se apresuro a sacar a la chica atrapada.

-Hey chiquilla estas bi….?- asomando su cara por el reborde la puerta.

-Kyaaaaa!- grito la joven al sentir la sombra que entraba a la cabina conectando un potente golpe de derecha contra la cara del minero.

-Oaaagggg!- gimió aquel hombre recibiendo de lleno el puñetazo soltando el rifle de impulso y saliendo despedido por el aire, cayo de espalda arrastrándose unos centímetros por el suelo.

Arcueid se cubrió la boca sorprendida ante lo que había hecho, al ver a Frederick cubriéndose el rostro y retorciéndose de dolor por el tremendo impacto.

-Fred, lo siento, lo siento, creí que eras una de esas cosas!- exclamo la chica apresurándose a lado de su compañero.

El minero se reincorporo y se sentó en el suelo quejándose y cubriéndose la nariz que le sangraba en exceso.

-Maldita sea Arcueid, en que demonios estabas pensando, acaso no es suficiente estar herido en mi hombro y pierna!- se quejo el minero palpándose y afrontándose la nariz en busca de alguna fractura.

La chica de ojos rojos se coloco a un lado de el y se arrodillo juntando sus manos en seña de perdón, mientras Frederick maldecía una y otra vez.

La jefa de seguridad, quien había presenciado todo, alzo una ceja mientras una gota de sudor corría por su sien.

-Cielos, pero que buen golpe- dijo para si misma cubriéndose la boca evitando dejar escapar una risa de burla.

Las cosas parecían calmarse, la oleada de necromorfos parecía haber cesado, Arcueid ayudo a Frederick a levantarse pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El minero no paraba de refunfuñar, lanzándole en cara la nueva herida a su amiga.

-Creo que me rompiste la nariz…- gimió aquel sujeto limpiándose los últimos vestigios de sangre.

Arcueid quien lo ayudaba a caminar, hizo una mueca de disgusto y contesto molesta.

-Tu eres el culpable, Fred, te dije que no salieras solo a pelear contra esas cosas, pero no, no me escuchaste eres un idiota!- respondió la chica lanzándole una mirada de enojo.

-Si, si como sea, ahora salgamos de este lugar, comienzo a tener nauseas- contesto el minero apoyándose en su pierna sana y recogiendo el rifle de impulso que había soltado al momento del golpe de Arcueid.

Arturia termino su inspección y se acerco a los sobrevivientes.

-Acabamos con grupo solamente, pero aun quedan muchos de ellos- declaro la jefa de seguridad, entregándole a Frederick las cargas del rifle de impulso que había recogido de los necromorfos muertos.

Frederick tomo las cargas y armo el rifle.

-Pues saquemos nuestros traseros de aquí antes que vengan mas, no creo que aguantemos un ataque mas de estas cosas con tan poca munición- gruño el minero sujetando el rifle y soltándose del apoyo de Arcueid.

La chiquilla se centro y se acerco a la jefa de seguridad, y la miro de arriba abajo, un brillo de excitación afloro en sus ojos, al reconocer a su salvadora.

-No lo puedo creer, Arturia Pendragon?- pregunto la chica casi saltando de gusto.

Arturia volteo hacia la chica quien la miraba maravillada. Sentimientos de todo tipo asaltaron su mente, alegria, ansiedad, consternación al ver aquella alma tan jovial que había logrado sobrevivir al infierno que se había desatado.

Esbozando una sonrisa, la jefa de seguridad extendió su mano en seña de amistad. La chiquilla de ojos rojos, miro emocionada la palma de la jefa de seguridad y no dudo en estrecharla.

-Solo llámame Arturia, con quien tengo el gusto?- respondió la jefa meneando la mano de su nueva amiga.

-Arcueid, Arcuied Brunestud, cielos, desde que fui trasferida de la unidad de ingeniería de la Colonia Marine a Aegis 7 había escuchado mucho acerca de las hermanas Pendragon, pero nunca creí conocer a una de ellas en persona!- declaro la joven.

Arturia alzo sus cejas, olvidando por completo el estrés al que se había sometido en la batalla y sonrío aun más mirando aquella jovencita que portaban el uniforme blanco y violeta de la brigada del sector técnico de Aegis 7.

Frederick se acerco a ellas tomándose su hombro herido, que comenzaba a sangrar.

-Dejemos la maldita charla para después, debemos movernos, hey Arturia, donde esta la enfermería, debo curar estas heridas, rayos- gruño el minero haciendo compresión para frenar la hemorragia.

Las dos chicas volvieron a la realidad. Arturia cargo su espada mientras Arcueid se apresuro de nuevo a apoyar a su compañero.

-La enfermería queda lejos de aquí, debemos salir al corredor principal y llegar hasta el ascensor que conduce al segundo piso de la nave, pero, las redes de cuarentena cerraron muchos de los accesos, algo muy grande ronda por esa área, contaminando el aire del lugar, lo único con lo que cuento es un botiquín pequeño en la zona del almacén- respondió la jefa consultando el mapa virtual de la nave que surgió al presionar los botones de mando en su muñeca.

Frederick chisto los dientes desviando la mirada en decepción. Arcueid se mordió el labio inferior en seña de ansiedad. Por unos instantes los tres guardaron silencio tratando de encontrar una solución. Sin embargo en el mapa virtual, muchas áreas de la nave permanecían en alerta roja debida a las entidades alienígenas que rondaban por todos los lugares.

No había otra alternativa, Frederick suspiro con enojo tomando la única opción disponible.

-Bien no queda otra alternativa, vayamos al almacén para recargar armas, con ese botiquín debe bastar para frenar un poco el sangrado, veremos la forma de accesar a la enfermería después- declaro el minero con cierto dolor en las heridas.

Arcueid y Arturia asintieron. Ahora los tres sobrevivientes avanzaron hasta la puerta que conducía al pasillo principal. La jefa de seguridad iba al frente resguardando a sus protegidos, mientras la joven ingeniera sostenía a su compañero herido que apuntaba con el rifle de impulso ante cualquier ataque de las creaturas.

Unos cuantos y sigilosos pasos. Sonidos en la oscuridad, alaridos que parecían risas macabras, arañazos en el metal, luces chispeantes en los cables. Arturia, Frederick y Arcueid llegaron a las enormes puertas principales del hangar de naves.

-Rayos, el panel se debió dañar durante el ataque, la puerta quedo sellada- dijo Arturia al ver los cables de la cerradura que chispeaban.

Arcueid se libero de la carga de su compañero y se dirigió hacia el panel. Observando cuidadosamente el cableado hizo unos cuantos ajustes y conexiones. Las luces rojas inmediatamente cambiaron a blanco indicando la libre apertura de la puerta.

-Bastante sencillo, con eso tendrá- declaro la chica de ojos rojos limpiándose las manos gustosa ante su trabajo.

Arturia y Frederick se quedaron pasmados ante la habilidad de la chica. Sin poder contenerse el minero lanzo su comentario ofensivo.

-Vaya no eres tan inútil como pensé- gruño aquel tipo alzando una ceja y haciendo un gesto de burla.

La chica sintió aquel comentario como una punzada en el estomago se volteo contra su agresor.

-Que dijiste Fred?- dijo indignada la jovencita colocando sus manos en la cintura, y dirigiéndose ante el minero.

-Nada, no dije absolutamente nada- respondió Frederick desviando la mirada evitando el contacto visual con la chica.

Arcueid sacudía sus brazos enojada, mientras el minero la ignoraba completamente.

Arturia cerró sus ojos y suspiro, tecleando el código de la puerta. El sonido de la maquinaria se escuchaba, en la espera la jefa de seguridad volteo hacia sus compañeros que seguían discutiendo. No podía creer que en esa situación aquellos dos pelearan como dos niños malcriados.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron de golpe, un gigantesco y viscoso tentáculo con un grumo amarillo apareció entre un agujero al fondo del pasillo sujetando a la jefa de seguridad por la cintura y arrastrándola a la oscuridad.

Frederick y Arcueid observaron horrorizados, sin perder tiempo se adentraron en el pasillo, siguiendo el rastro viscoso del tentáculo. Los gritos de pánico de Arturia se escuchaban al fondo, quien luchaba desesperadamente asestando fuertes golpes con su espadada tratando de cortar el tentáculo. La extremidad amorfa la arrastraba peligrosamente contra una abertura en la pared con afiladas salientes de metal.

Frederick diviso el grumo amarillo en mitad del tentáculo, cargo el rifle y centro la mirilla, su brazo herido temblaba, el tentáculo latigueaba colocando a la jefa de seguridad en campo de tiro.

-Hijo de puta, no puedo enfocar!- grito el minero temiendo herir a su compañera quien estaba a unos pasos de la muerte.

El pasillo se inundo con un olor nauseabundo. Las voces comenzaron a escucharse a través de las paredes, aquel zumbido macabro se hizo presente, espejismos, ondas espectrales sesgaron la visión del minero y de chica a su lado. Que cayeron al suelo sujetándose sus cabezas.

-Arturia!- gritaron los dos debilitados antes los infames ataques y alucinaciones.

La jefa de seguridad continuaba luchando por su vida, escasos segundos de vida. Por un instante toda su vida paso frente a sus ojos, mientras golpeaba aquella masa de carne.

Los susurros la sacudían, agujas punzantes se acentuaban en su cerebro, tratando de hacerla aceptar su muerte. Un error en sus movimientos, un golpe del tentáculo ha hizo soltar su espada. Su final habia sido marcado.

Una escena muda y lenta, la espada caía, dejando escapar un haz luz con el brillo de las lámparas de aquel corredor fantasmagórico. Arturia se había resignado, el tentáculo contractura su cintura, cortándole la respiración y haciéndole perder casi el conocimiento. La espada caía. La joven rubia cierra sus ojos esperando el desenlace fatal.

Lamentos oscuros se desatan, horrores secretos, rostros de necromorfos brillan en la oscuridad, babeando, mofándose de la única persona capaz de sobrevivir aquel infierno. La espada caía.

Unas pesadas botas resuenan a lo lejos, estruendosas, poderosas, a través del piso de metal.

-Jefecita!- grita una voz conocida.

Arturia abre pesadamente sus ojos, que se habían sumergido en la agonía.

-Esa voz…..- responde la chica creyendo estar en un sueño, ciclo de una pesadilla.

Una gigantesca sombra corre con toda su fuerza contra el pútrido miembro. Soltando su cañón de energía. La espada cae en sus manos. Mientras un semblante heroico lo hace atacar sin mayor temor. El filo de la espada cae con precisión cortando el grumo amarillo. El tentáculo cede, se retuerce en dolor, desparramando un líquido hediondo y viscoso haciéndolo retirarse por su escondrijo, soltando a su presa en pleno aire, el cuerpo de la chica cae agotado. Cae para ser atrapada por unos robustos brazos.

Luce al borde de la inconciencia, entre una visión borrosa observa como aquella sombra la mantiene entre sus brazos. La chica por primera vez, desde el inicio de la pesadilla, se siente protegida, extiende una de sus manos para acariciar la cara de su salvador, de su protector.

La visión se aclara, mostrando el estilo duro y extravagante de aquel tren imparable.

-August Cole, reportándose jefecita- dijo aquel corpulento hombre alistándose en la fila de sobrevivientes.

**Los héroes se han reunido y la aventura apenas comienza**.

**PROXIMO…..El Origen del Mal**


	5. El origen del mal

**EL ORIGEN DEL MAL **

Un lugar oscuro. El sonido de un goteo. Arturia Pendragon, se sumergía en la mas profunda oscuridad. Lejos de un sueño que se transformaba en una horrenda pesadilla.

La joven rubia caminaba en la penumbra, visiones deformes que aparecían y desaparecían frente a sus ojos causándole un intenso dolor de cabeza, mareos, ganas de vomitar, símbolos escritos con tinta roja, cadáveres mutilados se apilaban en todo su alrededor. El hedor de la sangre y la muerte se impregnaban en el lugar. Un nudo frío en el estomago la hizo estremecerse. Los sentimientos de culpa la asediaban. Los susurros la contaminaban.

Ella era la culpable. Sus ojos se desbordan de sus orbitas ante la cruel carnicería. Imágenes de necromorfos de todo tipo, bailan frente a ella, agitan sus miembros pútridos como ramas de árboles marchitos, derramando saliva, despedazando a cuanto ser viviente se cruzaba por su camino, burlándose de su sentimiento de culpa.

La jefa de seguridad abre sus ojos, perdidos en angustia, gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños, pidiendo la misericordia de los cielos al sentir su carne ser desgarrada. El caos abre su telón y la destrucción y la muerte se desvelan ante ella, un cruel espejismo que azota su mente como un taladro, llevándola un paso mas hacia la locura, un intenso miedo se apodera de ella, su cara palidece, su cuerpo se paraliza, sus ojos pierden su brillo, dejando escapar lagrimas de desesperación, su gente, su escuadrón, son despedazados, asesinados, mientras se arrastran con sus piernas o brazos arrancados de sus articulaciones. Manchas de sangre lo cubren todo. El olor alcalino penetra en su fosas nasales, Arturia se arquea y abraza su cuerpo, como tratando brindarse calor ante aquel escalofrío que recorre su medula espinal. Las apariciones siguen una tras de otra. Los cadáveres se levantan, caminan hacia ella extendiendo sus manos tratando de sujetarla. La joven rubia retrocede, ante aquellas apariciones, cuerpos mutilados, sangrantes.

Una gélida mano la sujeta desde el suelo. Baja su mirada con terror al ver a uno de sus compañeros, partido a la mitad, con sus entrañas saliendo de su abdomen desgarrado.

-Porque nos abandonaste?….- gime aquel cadáver viviente, escurriéndose hasta ella, alcanzando y tomando sus pies.

Un acto de defensa, la chica aplasta y patea aquel pedazo de carne muerta haciendo que la soltara. Arturia retrocede unos pasos más. Más fantasmas emergen de la oscuridad. Acercándose poco a poco, arrastrando sus pies, gimiendo, emitiendo lamentos y alaridos de agonía.

-Porque nos abandonaste?- gritan los espectros acercándose peligrosamente, para arrastrarla con ellos a lo mas profundo de aquella pesadilla.

Arturia sufre en negación, su cabeza parecía estallar.

-No, no los abandone, hice lo que pude, trate de salvarlos, lo hice!- responde en un grito la joven mujer cayendo de rodillas pidiendo perdón. Llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza comprimiéndola tratando de mitigar la horrible cefalea que devora su cerebro. Su cara se baña lágrimas, su cuerpo se estremece ante aquellas acusaciones. Ella lo abría dado todo por su tripulación. Hubiera entregado su vida por sus compañeros. Aquellos monstruos, siguen avanzando hacia ella, apuntadola, sentenciándola en cada alarido. La chica cae.

No puede mas, su pecho duele, su corazón se desgarra, en medio de las oscuras tinieblas que la torturan sigue negando, tratando de dar una explicación. No la hay.

Una escena muda, una pesadez en el ambiente, el aire se vuelve irrespirable, la escena se torna gris, luces de muerte parpadean como una linterna rota, entre franjas rojas y blancas, la figura de aquel extraño artefacto encontrado en las tierras de Aegis 7 se hace presente ante ella cubierta de un neblina diabólica, signos demoníacos comienzan a pintarse en la oscuridad, los cadáveres ambulantes tiemblan, cambian, seres mutantes, abominaciones eternas toman su lugar. Sedientos de sangre las bestias babeaban gustosas, rodeándola, mostrando sus afiladas y retorcidas extremidades carnosas y filosas. Arturia abre sus ojos con terror, la esencia del caos la rodea, el aroma de la locura la abraza sumergiéndola en una crisis de pánico.

Fueron tan solo segundos, las creaturas no vacilaron ni un instante y atacaron en conjunto. La mujer no pudo defenderse, cuchillas brillantes se alzaban, al momento de hundirse y desgarrar su carne. Chillidos ensordecedores, semejantes a una risa psicótica, el sonido de hueso fracturarse, miembros cercenarse. La rubia soltó un alarido de dolor. Un Grito de auxilio. Nadie estaba allí para salvarla. La escena se volvía roja mientras la chubascos de sangre cubrían el aire, la mujer se ahogaba en una oleada de sufrimiento, su alma pedía clemencia ante la horda de violentos engendros, sin embargo no había salvación, nuevamente los signos malditos brillan ante ella, la almas de todos los que conoció la envuelven mientras es destrozada por aquellas abominaciones, rodeándola acariciándola con sus gélidas manos suplican nuevamente. Gimiendo, suplicando, torturando aun más su desquiciada mente.

"Arturia…..DEVUELVENOS A LA VIDA!", gritan las fantasmales entidades emitiendo luces cegadoras através de sus ojos y bocas, un haz de luz que pronto la envolvió expulsándola de aquel sueño maldito, regresándola a la cruel realidad en medio de una oleada de dolor y de locura.

Cruzando un umbral de caos, un túnel de luz oscura, llenos de signos malditos y figuras semejantes a las neuronas del cerebro, la joven rubia despierta, despierta para sumergirse más en el horror.

-Noooooooooooo!- grito Arturia levantándose en una sacudida de la mesa de la sala de enfermería. Con ojos perdidos y llenos de lágrimas, lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra.

La violenta reacción hizo levantarse y actuar de inmediato a sus tres compañeros. Augustus Cole integrante de la brigada de seguridad y uno mas de los sobrevivientes que se había encontrado con ellos en el corredor de la nave cuando Arturia había sido atacada por el mortal tentáculo, Frederick Mars trabajador de las minas y Arcueid Brunestud especialista en ingeniería y únicos supervivientes de la colonia Aegis 7 que habían tratado de encontrar refugio en la nave Ishimura, la sujetaron contra la camilla, tratando de contener su crisis de pánico.

-Wow, wow, chica tranquilízate, estabas soñando!- le grito Frederick sujetándola del brazo derecho y empujándola contra la cama de la enfermería.

Por igual Cole la sujeto rápidamente del brazo izquierdo y le coloco el codo en su pecho haciendo fuerza para detenerla contra la camilla, mientras Arcueid se armotiguo sobre su piernas que serpenteaban tratando de liberarse.

-Caray, es pequeña pero que endemoniada fuerza tiene!- dijo para si mismo Cole frunciendo los dientes y haciendo presión contra ella para evitar que cayera de la mesa.

Arcueid sostenía con firmeza las piernas de la jefa de seguridad pero en un error, Arturia se libero proporcionando una brutal patada con la planta de la bota en la cara de la chica de ojos rojos quien salio disparada contra el piso.

-Oaaagff!- gimió Arcueid cayendo de trasero contra el suelo.

Frederick refunfuño, negando con la cabeza al ver a la chica perder el control de la situación.

-Maldita sea niña olvídate de sujetarla, rápido, busca en los botiquines médicos o en los estantes las hipodérmicas necesitamos tranquilizarla!- le grito el minero si dejar de hacer presión contra Arturia y cerrando fuertemente un ojo al sentir un intenso dolor en su hombro herido.

Arcueid se quedo por unos segundos en el suelo y se tomo la nariz que comenzó a sangrarle del fuerte impacto, sintiendo la sangre correr por su garganta y su mano, sin contestar por el dolor, asintió hacia Frederick y se levanto como pudo y corrió hacia los estantes buscando frenéticamente algún sedante.

De vuelta con la jefa de seguridad las alucinaciones y las voces que sesgaban su mente distorsionaban y transformaban las imágenes de sus compañeros en aquellas abominaciones, mientras que el simple contacto de ellos, la hizo desesperarse aun mas, sintiéndose amenazada y con una feroz y aun mas brutal sacudida trato de liberarse de las manos que la tenían sujeta, la angustia la doblegaba. La tenia atrapada, las figuras y siluetas de las horripilantes entidades cubrían aun su rostro, Arturia permanecía sumergida en aquella violenta fantasía.

-No lograre resistir, el hombro me duele, Arcueid date prisa!- aúllo el minero apretando los dientes mientras la herida en su hombro comenzaba a sangrar.

-Rayos, todo esta en desorden no logro encontrar nada!- dijo con desesperación la joven ingeniero abriendo con rapidez estantes y cajones, lanzado por el aire tubos de ensayo, probetas, y papeles revolviendo aun mas el deteriorado lugar.

Lejos de la cruda realidad y envuelta en su pesadilla Arturia pronto comenzó a articular palabras, llamando y suplicando por aquel que siempre había estado a su lado. Y que simbolizaba un rayo de esperanza en medio del infierno.

-Nooooo, sueltenme, auxilio, Cole, Cole!- clamo mientras sus ojos verdes vacíos, hundidos y perdidos en la neblina de la locura desbordaban en un torrente de lagrimas de soledad y amargura. Aquel río de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas opacando su rostro. Un acto más de extremo estrés y desesperación. Tensando sus músculos, la jefa de seguridad ofreció mas resistencia, convulsionando aun mas fuerte.

El gigante sintió una fría daga en el corazón, al escuchar su nombre con tal desesperación no pudo evitar y dejar escapar un gesto de aflicción al ver a su compañera en tal estado. Había visto escenas de locura que infectaron a los colonos, doctores, guardias y de mas pasajeros de la nave que los habían llevado al suicidio e incluso a mutilarse y matarse entre ellos mismos, sin embargo esto era diferente, la demencia que Arturia estaba experimentado, era completamente distinta y aterradora, tal vez incluso era mas letal que los propios necromorfos, y aquel artefacto maldito, aquella crisis de insanidad por la cual era absorbida, por primera vez…..le asustaba.

-Ya….no puedo!- gimió Frederick sintiendo un intenso calambre en los músculos del brazo, perdiendo por completo la sensibilidad y la fuerza soltando a la jefa de seguridad.

La camilla se estremeció, al momento que Arturia se reincorporaba. Pero en un veloz movimiento, Cole la rodeo con sus brazos aprensándola con fuerza y estrechándola contra su cuerpo, evitando así un nuevo arrebato de desesperación.

-Arturia todo esta bien, por favor despierta!- le dijo Cole sujetándola y sin dejar de abrazarla, tratando de regresarla a la realidad.

La joven se quedo paralizada, su corazon acelerado se salto un latido, sus ojos perdidos se abrieron enormemente, mientras una sensación de calidez y seguridad comenzaron a invadirla. Las luces fantasmales se fueron apagando, los murmullos infernales cesaban, los espectros de toda la tripulación se desvanecían en un gemido de ira. Al fin se sentía protegida. Sus ojos verdes poco a poco fueron recuperando su brillo. Las tinieblas en la que estaba sumergida fueron disipadas por la luz.

Un mar de lagrimas broto de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas, sus manos antes petrificadas por aquel acto comenzaron a moverse de manera temblorosa, devolviendo aquel gesto. Mirándose la notable diferencia de estatura, la jefa trato lo mas que pudo de rodear la espalda del gigante, hundiendo sus dedos se aferro a el. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, mientras todo su ser temblaba.

-C…Cole…estas vivo…- gimió Arturia cerrando sus ojos aun sollozante pegando su cara al pecho del fornido sujeto.

Aquel hombre cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Finalmente la tenia de vuelta. Pasando una de sus enormes manos por la cabeza de la rubia la froto suavemente una y otra vez tratando de calmarla aun más.

-Si….aquí estoy jefa… todo esta bien ahora, todos estamos con vida- respondió Cole abriendo sus ojos y desviando su mirada hacia Frederick quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos y sujetándose el hombro lastimado.

Cole le asintió al minero dándole a entender que ya todo estaba bien. Frederick suspiro con ira y negó con la cabeza dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a una de las mesas de exploración medica para terminar de curar sus heridas.

-Si esas cosas no me matan esa chica lo hará, casi me da un infarto con el grito que pego- gruño aquel hombre mirándose el brazo que no le reaccionaba.

Arcueid quien había dejado aun lado su búsqueda, pronto se acerco a Cole y Arturia. Frotándose y limpiándose la nariz con unas gasas limpias que había encontrado se quito los últimos restos de sangre. Observando la cara de Arturia que lucia maltrecha y cansada pero ya mas tranquila, Arcueid suspiro aliviada dirigiéndose al gigante a su lado que mantenía abrazada a la jefa de seguridad.

-Me alegro que su pesadilla terminara, cielos que susto nos dio….- dijo Arcueid revisando el cuerpo de Arturia cerciorándose que no se hubiera lastimado con el forcejeo.

Las manos de Arturia pronto perdieron fuerza y se fue desvaneciendo, el rudo forcejo la había dejado en verdad exhausta. Respiraba mas tranquila, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado.

Cole se separo de ella descontándola nuevamente en la camilla. Arcueid se agilizo buscando con más calma en los botiquines de la enfermería. Antisépticos, gasas, analgésicos y antibióticos para prevenir la infección de las heridas.

Después de una serie de curaciones rápidas por parte de la chica de ojos rojos y un vistazo de detalles por parte de Cole. La jefa de seguridad ya se encontraba reposando.

Minutos después, Arturia abrio los ojos y frunció el entrecejo y se llevo la mano a la cara, mientras un leve dolor de cabeza la aquejaba. Abriendo y cerrando sus ojos despacio observo ya con más calma el lugar. Las luces parpadeaban de vez en cuando, unos cuantos cables eléctricos lucían rotos y mordidos, chispeantes, y las paredes manchadas de sangre, con signos prohibidos escritos en ellos, así como señales de auxilio y advertencia ante la onda de destrucción y psicosis que se había generado en la nave.

Recordando al fin todo Arturia dio un trago amargo de saliva y se levanto pesadamente. Sentándose por completo en la camilla se llevo la mano a la frente presentando un leve mareo.

Arcueid noto de inmediato la acción de la jefa de seguridad encaminándose rápidamente hacia ella trato de hacerla recostarse nuevamente.

-Cielos, Arturia deberías descansar un poco mas un estas muy agotada!- dijo Arcueid tomándola por la espalda y un brazo sosteniéndola para evitar que se cayera de la mesa.

Arturia negó con su cabeza y de un pequeño salto al suelo, ya se encontraba de pie. Apoyada por la chica a su lado.

-Como….llegue aquí?- pregunto la jefa cerrando un ojo y frunciendo el entrecejo tratando de controlar el mareo y el dolor de cabeza observando con mas detenimiento a su alrededor.

-Después que fuiste atacada por aquella cosa en el corredor central, casi te dábamos por muerta, Cole llego en el momento oportuno de lo contrario, te hubiera hecho trizas, perdiste la conciencia por todo ese lapso, estábamos bastante desesperados al ver que no reaccionabas, y como pudimos nos abrimos paso a esta enfermería, nos topamos con mas de esas creaturas pero Frederick y Cole acabaron con ellas y pues hecho así aquí estamos, aun con vida- relato Arcueid entregándole unas píldoras para que las tragara y recuperar un poco su fuerza.

Cole quien estaba a unos pasos recargado en la pared cruzados de brazos se apresuro y la sujeto palpándole el hombro. Arturia sonrío al momento de mirar a su lado y toparse con los ojos de su compañero. Quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa al verla recuperada.

Arturia le tomo la mano que sostenía su hombro y le devolvió la sonrisa con cierto toque de rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

-Típico de ti hacer esas entradas, siempre has sido así Cole y veo que nunca cambiaras- dijo Arturia refiriéndose ante el.

El gigante dejo escapar una mayor sonrisa, haciendo unos ademanes muy característicos de su personalidad.

-Ya sabe jefecita hace falta mas que una panda de bestias asquerosas para que detengan a esta tren!- respondió Cole simulando unos golpes de box.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con cierta curiosidad y diversión. Pero en segundos aquel momento de felicidad fue arrancado de la cara de Arturia. Que pronto se quedo seria, preguntando por el resto del escuadrón de la guardia de seguridad.

-Cole…..que…. fue de los demás?- pregunto Arturia con cierto aire de temor al escuchar la repuesta.

Cole borro por completo la sonrisa de su rostro y cierto aire de aflicción se apodero del lugar. Tomándose la nuca y rascándose un poco desvío su mirada hacia el suelo. El silencio dio la respuesta.

Arturia empuño sus manos mientras su rostro se ensombrecía. Arcueid los miro a ambos y se llevo las manos al pecho dejando escapar un gesto de profunda tristeza.

-Todos murieron, Harry Mason, Striker, Kliff Undersn, Hazama, Bardock y Kosmos, cayeron defendiendo a los colonos en el trancurso del monorraíl hasta el hangar de naves de escape, fui el único que salio con vida de allí- respondió Cole invadido por la ira la recordar los sucesos y la perdida de cada uno de sus camaradas.

Un aire frío estremeció el lugar. Arturia dio un trago de saliva al escuchar los sucedido, abriendo sus ojos con desesperación, llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza, los susurros malignos trataron de invadirla otra vez, sentimientos de culpa de todo tipo doblegaron su corazón, negándolo, la jefa de seguridad sintió un sudor helado recorrer su espalda. Observando con cautela a todos lados, una punzada en el corazón la hizo temblar, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erectaron, al ver una onda fantasmal, las siluetas de la gente muerta se veían cruzar las paredes. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, mientras escuchaba en ecos leves el relato de Cole. Arcueid se acerco a Cole, interrumpiéndolo y tratando de entender sucedido. Arturia los veía dialogar pero solo observaba sus labios moverse, un aura roja sesgo su visión transformándolo en un campo magenta.

Al borde de un nuevo colapso nervioso. La voz de mando de cierto minero quien terminaba de curar su heridas y ajustar sus vendajes improvisados en su brazo y pierna llamaron la atención de todos.

Aquel tono enérgico devolvió inmediatamente la cordura de la jefa de seguridad.

-Hey basta de platica como demonios saldremos de este sitio?- pregunto Frederick acercándose a ellos con un cabestrillo triangular que sostenía su brazo herido para estabilizar la lesión de su hombro.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver sus vendajes. Arcueid inmediatamente se acerco a el para revisar con detalle aquel vendaje.

-Fred que te sucedió?- pregunto la chiquilla inspeccionado aquel aditamento.

Apenas intento tocarlo cuando el minero le retiro las manos bruscamente con una fuerte palmada. La chica agito sus manos de dolor.

-Ouch….Fred porque hiciste eso?- le reclamo Arcueid frotándose las manos.

El minero le soltó una mirada con enojo, mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda a su brazo herido acomodando y ajustando la venda.

-El maldito hombro me sigue doliendo y el brazo no me reacciona, es lo mejor que pude encontrar y hacer para mitigar el dolor, la herida no me dejaba de sangrar así que tuve que improvisar- dijo Frederick mirando con desagrado el vendaje.

Arturia parpadeo y desvío su mirada sacudiendo su cabeza deshaciéndose de los murmullos y Cole quienes los observaron por unos segundos se apresuró y tomaron las armas que descansaban cerca y sobre otra de las mesas de enfermería. No había tiempo que perder. Las bestias parecían multiplicarse a cada momento. Había poca munición, revisando cautelosamente cada una de ellas, dividieron los cartuchos de carga.

Arcueid y Frederick se unieron a ellos. Solo contaban con el cañón de energía con ocho cargas, el lanzallamas con el taque a tope, el rifle de impulso con más de cincuenta disparos, y por ultimo el sable laser exclusivo de Arturia.

Arcueid tomo el rifle de impulso y observo detenidamente, mirando el armazón y cerciorándose de las cargas que estuvieran listas.

Cole ajusto y centro el cañón de energía, Arturia retomo su sable y lo bladio una vez. Mientras Frederick tomo el lanzallamas.

-Bien mi fiel amigo una vez mas te tengo en mis manos- murmuro Frederick revisando que el tanque no tuviera fugas.

-Disponemos de muy poca munición, no sobreviviremos por mucho tiempo con tan pocas cargas, necesitamos ir primero al almacén de suministros- dijo Cole.

-Creí ver uno cuando veníamos hacia acá, pero no me cerciore si la puerta estaba bloqueada- dijo Frederick ajustándose el lanzallamas.

-Eso no será problema yo me encargare de piratear la clave de acceso- declaro Arcueid orgullosa de su talento.

-Bien entonces, salgamos cuanto antes de este sitio- dijo el gigante apresurándose a la puerta de la enfermería.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron a la puerta principal.

Listos y armados los cuatro compañeros se prepararon para salir de la seguridad de la enfermería y enfrentar el infierno que se les venia encima.

Arturia sufrió un mareo y se sostuvo con su mano derecha contra la puerta. Sometiendo su debilidad detuvo con firmeza el sable. Y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Escuchen si queremos escapar debemos primero hacer funcionar el nódulo de energía que abastece a toda la nave, sin el, todo el sistema de mando esta muerto, una vez que nos preparemos, debemos bajar a ingeniería para repararlo- dijo Arturia sacudiendo su cabeza y quedándose con una leve punzada en la sien.

Arcueid y Frederick la miraron por un instante. Su semblante aun estaba un poco pálido y su mirada un poco cansada. Sin embargo asintieron mutuamente y se prepararon a salir.

Cole se acerco a la jefa de seguridad y le palpo el hombro.

-Esta bien jefa?- pregunto preocupado por el estado de su compañera.

Arturia sudaba frío, cerrando sus ojos dio un trago de saliva y asintió tomando una gran bocanada de aire que oxigeno por completo sus pulmones. Manteniendo aquel cúmulo de aire la jefa de seguridad de puso en pie y tomo valor nuevamente.

Colocándose frente a la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse se dio la tarea de líder del grupo.

-Cole….- dijo Arturia mirando por encima de su hombro a su leal compañero.

-Si jefecita?-

-Gracias…..- respondió Arturia de vuelta hacia la puerta sin mostrar el tremendo rubor que se apodero de su cara al recordar el sentimiento que había presentado al permanecer abrazada por el.

Cole sonrío al ver la espalda de la joven rubia, que retomo su semblante inquebrantable.

-Combatiente hasta el final….pero, creo que al fin pude ver tu lado débil- dijo para si mismo recordando el incidente. Cuando ella lo llamaba a gritos. Perdiéndose en un instante en ese momento, no escucho la voz de Frederick que lo llamaba.

-Hey, hey grandote despierta, llego la hora!- le grito Frederick haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que la puerta estaba abierta y que Arturia había salido primero al corredor.

Cole despabiló y se apresuro a salir junto ellos.

En aquella oscuridad, las luces rojas de advertencia iluminaban el corredor, los cuatro salieron con sus armas en alto. Preparándose para cualquier embiste de las creaturas. Caminado sigilosamente por el pasillo. Los sonidos de los monstruos se escuchaban cerca y a la vez distantes. Solo el ruido de los conductos de ventilación se escuchaba, algunos con leves zumbidos, otros con movimientos oxidados por la sangre y la entidad carnosa que los cubría y que crecía desmesuradamente. Los cuerpos viscerales, pronto se dejaron ver gente mutilada, decapitada y desmembrada permanecía desparramada por aquel corredor de la muerte.

Un olor nauseabundo, la peste de la sangre fresca mezclada con las secreciones de los intestinos y los estómagos desgarrados, arrancados ferozmente de sus cavidades abdominales.

-Dios…pobres bastardos, no tuvieron oportunidad siquiera de defenderse..- dijo con repudio Frederick ante la cruel carnicería que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Arcueid arqueo un poco su cuerpo y desvío la vista hacia otra parte cubriéndose con una mano la boca, asqueada del olor y tratando se contener el vomito al presenciar aquella escena macabra.

-Hey niña estas bien?- pregunto el minero refiriéndose hacia ella al verla con nausea.

La joven ingeniero asintió despacio tomándose el abdomen y tratado de tomar aire fresco.

Cole y Arturia se quedaron mudos observando los restos de los tripulantes desmembrados, entre ellos, un guardia del sector de almacenes que aun portaba en su traje una de las tarjetas de acceso.

Cole se coloco de una rodilla en el suelo y tomo la tarjeta revisando el nombre y código del portador.

-Chuck Greene, jefe de almacén…..era un buen tipo lo conocí hace una semana en el comedor de la nave, tenia esposa y una hija, fueron transferidas al Eje después de los primeros incidentes de psicosis…..-refirió Cole dejando una mueca de tristeza al leerla.

Arturia se quedo fría, al escuchar aquellas palabras. Gente inocente había perdido la vida, muchos de ellos con familia. Y sin embargo ella no había podido hacer nada para salvarles.

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes

-No queda nada por hacer aquí toma la tarjeta nos servirá mas nosotros que a el, debemos seguir antes que terminemos como ellos, la zona del almacén esta cerca debemos apresúranos, pude escuchar a esas cosas moverse por los túneles de ventilación- dijo Frederick observando cuidadosamente por una de las rejillas cercana a la pared.

Cole asintió y tomo la credencial. Apenas se coloco en pie. Cuando Frederick se asomo una vez mas por la rendija. Unos horrendos ojos rojos se abrieron entre la oscuridad, una deforme mascarada abrió sus mutadas fauces expulsando baba viscosa dando un alarido desgarrador y violento.

-Oh, mierda!- grito el minero retrocediendo del susto mientras la explosión de la rendija dejo escapar consigo a uno necromorfo del tipo slasher, pero al diferencia de los que habían combatido este era de color mas oscuro y portaba el traje desgarrado de la unidad de seguridad.

Frederick cayo de espalda y con ambos pies se arrastro como pudo en el suelo para tomar distancia y sin esperar mas descargo una llamarada. El necromorfo se estremeció salvajemente al recibir la manta de fuego, agitandose como un espantapájaros maldito cayo al suelo revolcándose tratando de apagar las llamas que lo consumían.

Cole se puso delante de Frederick y remato con una descarga del cañón de energía desmembrando al necromorfo.

-Eliminamos al mal nacido!- dijo Cole extendiendo su mano brindado apoyo a Frederick para reincorporarse.

-Hijo de perra, me tomo por sorpresa!- sujetándose de la mano de Cole que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Arcueid y Arturia que se quedaron pasmadas por un instante reaccionaron y se acercaron a los dos combatientes.

-Fred estas bien, no te hirió?- pregunto Arcueid preocupada.

-Estoy bien, solo me corto un poco con las esquirlas de metal- contesto Frederick revisándose la cara que presentaba pequeñas heridas cortantes.

Arturia se acerco y se encuclillo ante los restos pútridos del necromorfo, y reviso detalladamente. Agudizo sus ojos al ver entre la ropa quemada. Tomando una insignia que llamo su atención desde la ceniza.

Tomándola entre sus dedos la froto descubriendo el nombre.

Su rostro se horrorizo. Y sus ojos se desorbitaron, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

Sin dejar de mirar la insignia llamo inmediatamente a su compañero.

-Cole…mira esto!- indico la jefa de seguridad mostrándole la insignia con su mano temblorosa.

El gigante se acerco de prisa y lo tomo. Y por igual un gesto de asombro cubrió su semblante.

-Harry…..Harry Mason?- dijo con desconcierto ante aquel descubrimiento, casi soltando el cañón de energía ante la cruda sorpresa.

Arturia se puso de pie y se acerco a el con cierto aire de desesperación. Sus ojos pedían a gritos una explicación. Como era posible que aquella creatura tuviera consigo la insignia de Harry.

-Cole….. que es lo que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Arturia sin parpadear esperando una respuesta.

Aquel hombre se quedo sin palabras. Negando con su cabeza apretó con fuerza la insignia en su mano.

-No lo se….jefa, pero esta cosa….esta cosa…..era Harry…..- concluyo Cole dejando caer su mano con la insignia y desviando su mirada al cadáver.

Frederick que escucho parte del dialogó se acerco a ellos interrumpiéndolos. Tratando de comprender lo que estaban hablando.

-Hey, hey de que demonios están hablando, como es posible que esa cosa hubiera sido humana?- pregunto Frederick incrédulo ante lo que estaban hablando.

Cole se volteo hacia el y trato de darle una explicación.

-Es una suposición, no estoy seguro de ello, pero, cuando inicio el brote y estas creaturas comenzaron a aparecer nuestro escuadrón intento contenerlos, en el escape hacia el monorraíl, logre ver a uno de esos bichos que tenia el aspecto de un murciélago, creí que se estaba alimentando de uno de los cadáveres de los tripulantes, una vez que lo soltó el cuerpo tomo forma en uno de este tipo, creí que era una alucinación mía debido al estrés y el cansancio- dijo Cole.

-Eso es una idiotez, me estas diciendo que estos animales son humanos mutados?- reclamo Frederick enfurecido y apuntado con su dedo índice sobre el cadáver de la creatura.

Arcueid se apresuro y palpo el pecho de Frederick tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Cálmate Frederick, Cole lo dijo claramente, no esta seguro de ello!-

-Suéltame, si esto es verdad y no simples suposiciones sabes cuantos cadáveres puede haber en la nave y cuantas creaturas están formándose ahora?- grito Frederick fuera de si y retirando bruscamente la mano de la chica.

Y mientras una fuerte discusión se presentaban entre Cole, Frederick y Arcueid quienes trataban de explicarse el origen de las creaturas, Arturia se tomo la frente tratando de no entrar en pánico otra vez. Signos extraños comenzaron a formarse en el aire, movimientos turbios y ondulantes de un mundo caótico, rayaban frente a sus ojos, tras las paredes los voces del mas allá se hicieron presentes, las paredes parecían sangrar una vez mas. La jefa de seguridad se recargo contra la pared cerca de los restos del necromorfo, tratando de no caer presa de la locura se comprimió fuertemente la cabeza. En ese instante una mano fría se aferro a su pierna, la rubia sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba petrificado. Con supremo terror bajo su mirada, en su alucinación el cuerpo mutilado de Harry Mason se movía con su forma humana, destellando de sus ojos aquellas luces de muerte.

"DEVUELVENOS A LA VIDA"

Gimió fuertemente aquel cuerpo, haciendo eco en la trastornada mente de Arturia, quien palideció en un instante. Cerró sus ojos suplicando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Si, era una pesadilla que apenas estaba comenzando.

-Arturia cuidado!- advirtió Arcueid descargando una ráfaga del rifle de impulso.

La lluvia de balas dio de lleno contra un nuevo necromorfo del tipo leaper que siguiendo los ruidos creados por la discusión había emergido del mismo túnel de ventilación. Y que estuvo a punto de degollarla con su cola semejante a la de un escorpión.

Arturia despertó ante el grito de la bestia que cayó a un lado suyo y la cual remato pensarlo con un tajo de su sable. Mientras otros rugidos se escuchaban mas cerca y dentro del cuadro ventila torio.

-Rayos vienen mas debemos movernos!-grito Cole al ver al fondo del pasillo tras de ellos que un grupo de slasher salían por las puertas de acceso de los cuartos cercanos y rompían mas de los paneles de ventilación.

Los cuatro tomaron sus armas y corrieron por el pasillo, Arcueid y Cole giraban contra los necromorfos conteniéndolos, las balas cruzaban el aire zumbando como moscas, la luces del pasillo parpadeaban dañadas, sumergiendo en lugar en tinieblas y luz a la par.

Los gritos psicópatas de las abominaciones se resonaban con fuerza, una legión de monstruos se había conjuntado en todo el pasillo luchando entre ellos para llegar primero contra sus presas.

Agitando sus delgados y deformes brazos alzando sus cuchillas para atacar.

Unos cuantos metros, la puerta del almacén ya estaba cerca. Unas cuantas detonaciones mas, Cole devasto de un certero disparo del cañón a un quinteto de necromorfos que osaron frenar su camino.

Frederick evito que un Leaper que había salido sorpresiva mente por un rejilla del suelo cercenara la pierna derecha de Arturia y esta por igual remato a más de seis mutantes decapitándolos. Arcueid por su parte abrió rápidamente la bodega con la tarjeta de acceso que Cole había recogido de aquel cadáver.

Los cuatro entraron con mucha dificultad los necromorfos se apilaron tratando de atraparlos uno de ellos asomó su cabeza entre los bordes de la puerta que estaba cerrándose, al momento que Cole le conecto un potente puñetazo fracturándole el cráneo y haciéndolo retroceder.

La puerta se selló haciendo que el panel de control brillara en rojo. Cole retrocedió unos pasos desde la puerta al escuchar como la horda de necromorfos gritaba afuera. Arañando y desgarrando el metal tratando inútilmente de entrar.

Los cuatro tomaron aire. Lucian exhaustos, Cole sacudió y su froto su mano, aquel golpe contra el alienígena le había dolido. Frederick se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer de trasero en el suelo. Arcueid por igual se sentó aun lado de el respirando agitada. Arturia tomo una caja del almacén y la corrió para sentarse apoyando el sable el suelo suspiraba lentamente tratando de relajar su mente.

Mientras ellos tres descansaban Cole observo el lugar, identificando inmediatamente la cabina del almacén y suministros que estaba intacta y funcionando.

-Excelente- murmuro Cole acercándose de inmediato a ella. Digitando sus códigos de entrada, el computador le dio la bienvenida. Las compuertas del almacén se abrieron y aquel hombre se adentro en la cabina. Cerrando las puertas un resplandor blanco surco el borde escuchándose el sonido de un cambio especial de traje de combate.

En instantes las compuertas se abrieron, el traje de combate de la versión negro obsidiana había desaparecido y en su lugar un traje de mas del sesenta por cierto de blindaje y resistencia tomo su lugar en tonalidades gris y negras el traje Tanque era el indicado para Cole.

Admirando su nueva indumentaria hizo fuerza en los brazos, palpando las increíbles placas metálicas y la ligereza de la armadura.

Arcueid quien había presenciado el cambio de traje se levanto de su lugar aun lado de Frederick y lo observo impresionada.

-Cielos Cole luces fantástico!- dijo maravillada la chica de ojos rojos deleitándose con cada detalle aquel traje de combate.

-Nada mal, he, diseñado especialmente para lugares hostiles- declaro Cole aprensando sus puños y probando el perfecto ajuste del traje.

-Ustedes dos también deben usar uno, no sobrevivirán con sus vestimentas normales, los trajes que quedan son exclusivos del sector de seguridad les brindaran protección extra y unas cuantas ranuras para inventario- dijo Arturia levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose hacia la cabina del almacén y tecleando unos cuantos códigos mas.

Ingresando los datos de Arcueid, un traje de la versión Elite fue el elegido para la chica de ojos rojos que un parpadeo ya estaba dentro de la cabina, después de unos segundos emergió portando el traje en color blanco y violeta.

El ultimo en entrar fue Frederick que tuvo que deshacerse de su cabestrillo para recibir su traje con un poco de dolor entro en la cabina y en instantes la armadura de versión escorpión cubría su cuerpo, con aquel brillante color rojo y negro.

Frederick reviso con detalle el armazón de la indumentaria, con un gesto positivo nuevamente se coloco el cabestrillo sujetándose el brazo. Volteándose hacia sus compañeros que lo observan solo le quedo algo por expresar.

-No se ustedes…pero a mi… me queda el rojo- declaro Frederick mostrando su brazo sano en seña de estar preparado.

Una vez los trajes listos y adaptados a cada uno, trazaron su plan y ruta escape. Analizando los corredores de la nave con el dispositivo virtual que Arcueid tenía en el computador de su brazo descubrieron que las únicas rutas disponibles para llegar a la central de energía en la zona de ingeniera era a través de los ductos de ventilación o desagüe. Muchos de los accesos seguían en cuarentena y no cesaría hasta reestablecer la energía.

-Esto esta peor de lo que pensé, la nave tiene daños severos, si queremos pasar hasta ingeniería debemos seguir por el canal del monorraíl hasta el centro de investigación y experimentación, los ductos de esa zona y que conducen al desagüe parecen estar libres de contaminación, pero detecto mucho movimiento de las creaturas, al parecer se están adaptando bastante rápido al entorno de los ductos- dijo Arcueid frotándose el mentón tratando de encontrar otra solución que no fuera tan riesgosa.

Cole consulto el mapa virtual. Por un instante dudo el regresar por esa zona.

-Va a ser una jodienda seguir todo ese trayecto, el túnel del monorraíl esta infestado de esas cosas yo apenas logre salir de allí con vida, debemos ser rápidos y tratar de no gastar mucha munición iremos muy limitados en armas- refirió Cole cruzándose de brazos.

Arturia se acerco a ellos y se recargo su sable en su hombro derecho.

-No tenemos opción, debemos hacer llegar la energía a toda la nave, solo así podremos escapar- señalo la jefa respirando un tanto agotada.

-En cuanto a las armas, creo tener la solución- interrumpió Frederick entretenido en el almacén usando de nuevo la tarjeta de acceso.

Extrayendo todas las armas de minería, Frederick las deposito de una en una en el suelo. Ahora contaban con la cortadora de plasma, la sierra trituradora, el cañón lineal, el cañón de energía, el rifle de impulso, el lanzallamas, el sable y el rayo de contacto.

Todos se acercaron al ver que el minero comenzaba a desmantelar rápida y cada una de las piezas, a pesar de su brazo lastimado.

-He….Frederick que piensas hacer?- pregunto Arcueid arrodillándose junto a el.

-Espera y lo veras, necesito tu ayuda y la caja de herramientas que esta al fondo del almacén, tráela rápido- ordeno el minero sentado analizando cada pieza y haciendo unos ajustes.

La chica de ojos rojos lado su cabeza en curiosidad y se apresuro a traer el encargo.

-Arturia… permíteme tu sable- dijo Frederick extendiendo su mano en espera, y sin dejar de mirar el rayo de contacto.

La jefa de seguridad y Cole se miraron extrañados, sin embargo Arturia confío en su compañero entregándole el arma.

Pronto el sonido de engranajes y movimientos con herramientas manuales se escucharon, Ajustes en cada una de las armas y piezas. Ajustes de cables pequeños y ensambladores. Un arte secreto empezaba a tomar forma. Arcueid se movía de un lado a otro trayendo consigo moldes faltantes y placas metálicas, ayudando a su compañero que usaba unas gafas protectoras al usar una pequeña en improvisada soldadura.

-Niña sujeta esto….mueve esto….verifica la estabilidad…ubica las miras…ajusta la cámara de recargas…..- ordenaba y decía Frederick trabajando lo mas rápido posible.

Unas cuantas chispas salían despedidas, ajustes precisos y bien combinados, no era el momento de cometer errores, aquellos nuevos artefactos debían ser perfectos y aptos para su portador.

El tiempo parecía volar. Pero finalmente las mejoras para todas las armas se habían terminado reduciendo ahora el numero de ellas y sobre todo su tamaño y peso, tiempo de recarga, capacidad y movilidad.

Arturia recibió una versión mejorada de su sable mezclado con el rayo de contacto, la clave era dar un golpe directo aunado el gatillo en la parte del mango de la espada haciendo una descarga de un único disparo. Ideal para enemigos muy grandes y pesados.

Cole por su parte obtuvo una potente combinación entre el cañón de energía y el cañón lineal, ideal para un combate a corto y largo alcance, disparando una línea horizontal de energía al frente abarcando un amplio radio, y al centro del arma, la boca del cañón de energía para descarga rápida y gran daño.

Arcueid una extraña mejora conjunta a la sierra trituradora y la cortadora de plasma, ideal para cercenar miembros de necromorfos.

Y por ultimo Frederick unió, el rifle de impulso con el lanzallamas, aunando el poder de gran alcance y el la parte inferior adaptada con el cono estrecho del lanzallamas que se conectaba con un tubo de alimentación del contenedor de combustible adosado a su espalda, ideal para acabar con amenazas pequeñas.

Arturia bladio su sable, a pesar del nuevo aditamento permanecía igual de ligera.

-Nada mal Frederick….- dijo sorprendida la jefa de seguridad admirando el trabajo.

Frederick por primera vez dio un gesto que parecía una leve sonrisa.

-Hey creen que solo por ser trabajador de las minas solo hago movimientos de escombros?, conozco estas linduras y como trabajan, varios compañeros y yo habíamos planteado ya estas mejoras, pero nunca las llevamos a cabo- dijo Frederick ajustando el tubo del lanzallamas.

-Entonces estamos listos…..en marcha- declaro Cole recargando.

Todos asintieron con decisión, mientras se viraban hacia la puerta que conducía de nuevo al corredor. Los rugidos se escuchan al igual que las cuchillas desgarraban el metal.

Los necromorfos se arremolinaban afuera tratando de entrar. Pronto la puerta principal del almacén se abrió las creaturas entraron como hormigas. Sin embargo el brillo del cañón de Cole los estaba esperando. Los necromorfos no dieron importancia a la amenaza y se lanzaron a matar.

-Bien, probemos esta nueva belleza- declaro Cole apretando el gatillo.

Un brutal estruendo se hizo presente. Cole dio un paso hacia atrás absorbiendo el impacto para no ser derribado por la descarga. Los miembros volaron, vísceras se esparcieron por el aire, la sangre pútrida se desparramo por el suelo y las paredes cercanas, salpicando a sus compañeros tras de el.

-Oh, diablos!- grito Frederick cubriéndose mientras le caían restos de necromorfo.

-Kyaaa que asco!- chillo Arcueid mientras una mandíbula le caía a sus pies al momento que la pateaba lejos.

Arturia recibió una chorro de sangre en la parte del pectoral del traje pero no se inmuto por un momento, un frenesí de ira, desesperación y locura se apodero de ella haciéndola olvidar todo tomando fuertemente su sable y alistándose para el combate.

-Eso es, así, les gusto desgraciados y todavía tengo mas para ustedes!- grito Cole saliendo a la carga. En plena puerta dos necromorfos mostraron sus nefastas caras, recibiendo una explosiva tecleada que los derribo al suelo.

Tras de el Arturia salio disparada como un cohete teledirigido resguardando la espalda de su compañero, cercenando los miembros de los monstruos.

-Lista niña?- pregunto Frederick a la chica de ojos rojos mientras tomaba un poco de aire agitaba su brazo recargando el rifle y el lanzallamas.

-Cuando ordenes Fred!- contesto Arcueid saliendo a la par con su amigo.

Afuera los cuatro aliados se cubrían las espaldas, una escena fija mostraba escenas de la batalla. Cole disparaba, Arturia y Arcueid cercenaban extremidades, Frederick quemaba y rafageaba a su alrededor.

La cruenta batalla se extendió por minutos, mas creaturas emergían de los ventiladores, y las rendijas del suelo.

-Avancemos!- ordeno Arturia abriéndose paso entre la multitud de alienígenas.

El paso de los cuatros se escuchaba en aquel corredor de la muerte rumo al sector del monorraíl. Mientras eran observados constante mente por las cámaras de seguridad ocultas y activas.

-Porque siguen luchando….son como todos los demás…..ovejas perdidas, que no aceptan este regalo de Dios….- dijo Yagami Yuu tras las pantallas de seguridad siguiendo paso a paso a aquellos sobrevivientes que a capa y espada se defendían de sus agresores.

Pronto un burbujeo tras de ella en una de las cámaras de contención, su letal creación ansiaba ser libre.

La joven y psicótica mujer sonrío. Su momento estaba cerca. El momento de desatar el caos estaba por llegar.

-El día de la redención esta cerca, se paciente…..pronto estarán aquí….-dijo con voz macabra aquella hermosa mujer mientras la oscuridad cubría el lugar dejando solo los ojos de la nefasta creatura atrapada en aquel liquido verdoso.

De entrada un mundo lleno de oscuridad y maldad. Seres aberrantes esparcen su gritos aterradores entre la penumbra, rasgan con sus filosos y asquerosos miembros las paredes de metal creando chillidos espantosos, estremeciéndose como fantasmas violentos sedientos de muerte y sangre, escurriéndose entre los pozos, corredores, ventilas y ductos, sus ojos macabros aparecen y se desvanecen entre los oscuros pasillos de aquella nave maldita. Los héroes de esta historia luchan y se abren paso a través de aquel cementerio infernal tratando de salir con vida de aquel mar de pesadilla.

Lluvia sangrienta. Sonidos macabros. El gélido manto de la muerte los rodea. Signos malditos se observan grabados con la peste alcalina, brazos rotos, miembros cercenados, cuerpos decapitados, vísceras esparcidas en el suelo, intestinos desgarrados, el horror se muestra a cada paso que avanzan. El bramido de una descarga de las armas modificadas de Augustus Cole, Arturia, Arcueid y Frederick Mars hacían ecos entre los pasillos. Los pútridos espantajos corrían embravecidos sin importarles mas, recibiendo de lleno la poderosa arremetida, sin piernas, sin extremidades superiores, incluso decapitados o con la mitad del cráneo reventado, las monstruosidades seguían avanzando, arrastrándose como serpientes. Lo único que buscaban era matar a aquellos sobrevivientes y deleitarse despedazándolos. La batalla por su vida se había extendido desde la zona del almacén. Todos se protegían de los ataques, golpes precisos, disparos certeros, cortinas de fuego que creaban una muralla de contención contra los necromorfos. Gritos de batalla y golpes contundentes. Un camino que no parecía tener fin. Los segundos parecían interminables, hasta que un halo rojo al final del corredor brillo con una vana esperanza.

Cole inmediatamente avisto la puerta de acceso.

-Corran no se detengan, la salida hacia el túnel del monorraíl esta al final de este corredor!- ordeno Cole en un grito volteándose y disparando una vez mas frenando a dos necromorfos que estaban casi a su espalda.

La onda de energía derribo a uno destrozándole los brazos y piernas, el segundo evadió por poco la descarga, abalanzándose sobre Cole capturándolo entre sus fieras tenazas.

El bestial y mortal abrazo rasgo poco aquel traje blindado. Las pestilentes fauces del necromorfo tiraban mordiscos y saliva al aire tratando de encontrar el cuello de Cole.

-Suéltame desgraciado!- grito Cole forcejeando con la creatura asestándole un fuerte cabezazo que le fracturo los dientes haciendo que lo soltara por unos instantes.

El necromorfo retrocedió tambaleándose, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, un nubarrón rojo lo embistió conectándole una certera patada frontal al cuerpo que lo arrojo de costalazo contra el suelo.

-Aun lado Cole!- grito Frederick asistiendo a su compañero accionado el lanzallamas creando una manta de fuego que de inmediato carbonizo al alienígena.

La creatura berreaba y se convulsionaba mientras ardía. Cole respiraba agitado recargando el cañón de energía rápidamente.

-Viejo gracias por la ayuda- dijo Cole apuntando al frente y si dejar de colocarse en guardia ante los ataques.

-No hay de que grandote, detengamos a estas pestes!- contesto Frederick sin mirarlo y descargando una nueva cortina de fuego contra los necromorfos restantes manteniéndolos a raya.

Las creaturas maniobraban entre ellas tratando de pasar la lluvia de fuego, chillando y agitando sus mal formados cuerpos.

Unos metros delante de ellos, Arturia y Arcueid habían llegado hasta la puerta que comunicaba a la ruta del monorraíl. Para su sorpresa y desesperación el panel de acceso lucia destruido, dejando la luz de acceso en un halo rojo. Al ver que las chicas permanecían de pie delante la puerta sin saber que hacer el minero inmediatamente vociferó.

-Que carajos esperan, abran la condenada puerta, no podremos contener a estas cosas por mucho tiempo!- grito Frederick disparando con el rifle de impulso a un leaper que casi lo decapitaba con su cola.

Cole se viro hacia las chicas que se miraban desesperadas.

-Jefa pronto, dense prisa, se agotan mis cargas!-

-El panel esta frito, se debió averiar durante de los ataques!- replico Arturia tecleando frenéticamente sus códigos de acceso tratando de casualidad que las puertas se abrieran.

Nada. Las puertas permanecían cerradas y el halo rojo de la muerte seguía en pie frente a ellas.

-Rayos!- grito Arturia con furia soltando un puñetazo contra el panel al ver que todo resultaba inútil. Jadeando con desquiciado frenesí. La jefa de seguridad se giro contra las bestias, dispuesta a enfrentarlas. Pronto una mano que palpo su hombro la hizo mirar a su lado. Topándose con los ojos rojos de su compañera Arcueid por un instante la hicieron tranquilizarse.

-Arturia, déjamelo a mi!- declaro Arcueid asintiendo y dirigiéndose de inmediato al tablero de la puerta.

En el acto Frederick diviso que la chiquilla entraría en acción.

-Niña haz algo, no aguantaremos mas!- le grito Frederick tratando de acelerar su trabajo.

-Resistan….solo un minuto!- contesto Arcueid.

-No tenemos un minuto!- dijo Cole conectando un puñetazo izquierdo recto a la cara de un necromorfo que se le había acercado peligrosamente.

Una descarga del lanzallamas les dio espacio y mas tiempo, colocándose a la par con su compañero, Frederick se refirió a el hablando casi entre dientes.

-Tranquilo grandote, la chiquilla lo lograra, sigue disparando que no se le acerquen!-

Observando la gran confianza de Frederick sobre Arcueid, el gigante asintió y arremetió con más fuerza contra el ejército de alienígenas.

Escuchando como la lucha de Cole y Frederick se extendía, el sonido de las armas que detonaban tras de ella y los rugidos de los necromorfos. Arcueid se llevo la mano derecha a la frente tranquilizándose y poniendo a trabajar al cien por ciento sus neuronas, sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro observando y analizando los cables averiados. En un haz luminoso dentro de su cerebro la idea surgió casi instantáneamente. Dejando aun lado su arma, y con una destreza admirable, abrio el panel de control. Tomando unos cuantos de los cables que parecían estar en buenas condiciones y colocándose de una rodilla en el suelo, los conecto con extrema rapidez al computador del brazal derecho de su traje, una pequeña pantalla virtual se desplegó y pronto sus dedos volaban tecleando múltiples combinaciones de números y datos tratando de hackear el panel de control.

El sonido de un corazón a galope, una explosiva cefalea, la jefa de seguridad, sentía un tremendo escalofrío en su cuerpo, luces de muerte la cegaban, las voces se escuchaban a cada momento detrás de aquellas paredes de metal como un murmullo en la oscuridad. Fantasmas. Destellos. Signos diabólicos. Todo conjunto en una broma mortal.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Arturia tomo su sable y lo coloco al frente en guardia, deshaciéndose de los ataques a su mente. Creando un bloqueo momentáneo se dirigió a su compañera.

-Arcueid, podrás abrirla?- pregunto Arturia angustiada, tomando su sable con cierto temblor en sus manos y mirando de reojo y cubriendo la espalda de la chica de ojos rojos ante un posible ataque.

La joven trago saliva, se mantenía concentrada pero su mirada lucia tensa y un hilo de sudor recorría su sien, sin embargo no desistía en su intento introduciendo claves lo más rápido que sus conocimientos y habilidad le permitían. Los hilos de números recorrían la pantalla a toda velocidad reflejándose en las pupilas de la joven ingeniero.

-Reza porque así sea, de lo contrario si el sistema me bloquea….estaremos muertos…-murmuro la chiquilla, esperando que el milagro surgiese y que el hackeo fuera lo mas perfecto posible.

Arturia se quedo muda sintiendo como el jugo gástrico de su estomago corría hasta su garganta quemando todo su pecho. El temor comenzó a abordarla, parpadeando fuertemente, centro de su vista al frente y se dispuso a lanzarse a la cargar contra los necromorfos.

A unos pasos, el minero y el guardia de seguridad luchaban fieramente sin dejarse de cubrir la espalda, retrocedían por momentos dándose espacio entre los embistes.

Sin embargo las abominaciones parecían crecer en número, saliendo de entre los ductos de ventilación se arremolinaban en el pasillo creando un mortal y violento ejercito.

Cole y Frederick se miraron al ver aquella oleada de engendros. Stress. Angustia. Un nudo en el estomago los hacia mantenerse con todos su sentidos agudizados. Al ver que las creaturas avanzaban.

-Esto no esta nada bien se me agota la carga, niña date prisa!- dijo desesperado Frederick dando un vistazo rápido al tanque de combustible que rayaba en la mitad.

Cole por igual, retrocedía lentamente, dando vistazos a su munición a cada disparo. El tiempo se agotaba. La angustia crecía. Y sin esperarlo un sonido de apertura en la puerta. La joven ingeniero abrió sus enormemente sus ojos al ver que la computadora de su brazal lanzaba la señal de acceso autorizado. La diana roja cambio inmediatamente a blanco. La puerta estaba al fin abierta. Por igual Arturia que estaba a su lado descargo un gran cúmulo de aire. Un sentimiento de extremo alivio, deshizo la acides que se creaba en su estomago.

-Lo conseguí!- declaro en un grito Arcueid levantándose del aquel lugar y desconectando de golpe los cables unidos a su brazal y accionado el tablero creando la apertura a la siguiente sección.

Apenas las puertas se abrieron de par en par cuando las dos chicas entraron como poseídas. Mientras Cole y Frederick despejaban la zona con unas cuantas cargas mas. Un acertado disparo del cañón de energía lineal (arma modificada de Cole) impacto de lleno a la primera camada de necromorfos al frente haciendo que sus partes salieran despedidas hacia atrás derribando a sus continuos. Las fieras cayeron al suelo. Era la oportunidad que esperaban.

-Despejado, Frederick, saquemos nuestros traseros de aquí!- dijo y ordeno Cole retrocediendo, recargado y virándose hacia la puerta de escape.

Frederick asintió mientras fruncía los dientes de repudio al ver a los engendros revolcarse en el suelo. Lanzado un último fogonazo con el lanzallamas también retrocedió para iniciar una veloz carrera junto a su compañero.

Ambos corrían perseguidos por el diablo mismo. Aquella oscura y peligrosa gruta rumbo a la salida parecía cobrar vida propia alargándose a cada paso que daban. Mientras los gritos, bramidos y alaridos se escuchaban tras de ellos. En la carrera, Frederick dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro topándose con una iracunda y violenta manada de demonios que los perseguían. Tras de ellos mas necromorfos de los tipo slasher salían despedidos de los túneles de ventilación y los de tipo leaper trepaban como arañas por el techo y paredes moviéndose terroríficamente como sombras salidas del mismo infierno. Con un gran trago de saliva el minero volvió su vista al frente acelerando aquel vertiginoso maratón.

-Carajo, corre grandote corre, están saliendo mas de los ductos!- grito Frederick apretando los dientes y forzando el paso.

-Te cubro no te detengas!- dijo Cole girando su vista y su cuerpo hacia la turba tras de ellos. Comenzando un trote hacia atrás y amartillando su arma dio un gran disparo hacia el techo derribando a los leapers que por su parte cayeron de lleno sobre los demás creando una plasta serpenteante de carne muerta. Aquella acción los hizo ganar más tiempo. Frederick se adelanto unos cuantos metros. La salida estaba ya muy cerca.

-Cole, Frederick de prisa!- gritaban a coro las jóvenes mujeres tras lo limites de la puerta alentando y apurando a sus compañeros.

De pronto un chispazo en el panel de control, destellos de energía eléctrica, los circuitos comenzaban a quemarse. Las compuertas empezaban a cerrarse poco a poco.

-Ah?...Fred, Cole, la puerta se cierra corran!- les grito Arcueid en su desesperación haciendo fuerza y sujetando inútilmente los bordes de la puerta.

Arturia se horrorizo ante la situación. Pensando rápido busco a su alrededor. Encontrando un gran contenedor de metal sólido y resistente que anteriormente se había usado como medio de contención y barricada para mantener cerrado el acceso en esa zona, se apresuro para cargarlo y usarlo de soporte para mantener la puerta abierta.

-Arcueid ayúdame, usaremos esto!- le ordeno Arturia moviendo el contenedor.

La joven ingeniero asintió y se apresuro para cargarlo. En equipo usaron sus hombros para hacer fuerza y mover la pesada caja colocándola entre la puerta creando un bloqueo momentáneo, sin embargo el contenedor no parecía lo suficientemente fuerte comenzando a doblarse.

-Ya casi!- gimió Frederick haciendo una estridente esfuerzo mientras los músculos de su brazo y pierna heridos le empezaban a doler.

Sin esperarlo, una explosión del techo, de un ducto de ventilación cercano a la puerta un necromorfo slasher con una sola cuchilla lo había estado cazando y esperando a que se acercara. Cayendo encima del minero como una araña sobre una mosca haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo. En el ataque aquel hombre había perdido su arma, quedando tirada a unos centímetros de el ya que estaba conectada al tanque de combustible a su espalda. Un brutal forcejeo. El minero logro lanzarlo con ambos pies empujándolo por el abdomen. La bestia cayó de espalda pero se reincorporo de inmediato estremeciéndose, semejando un títere diabólico. El necromorfo chillo horriblemente y se lanzo al ataque una vez mas. Frederick se giro para tomar el lanzallamas arrastrándose como una anguila por el suelo, faltaba poco para alcanzarlo cuando aquella guillotina le freno su mano, clavándose en el suelo de metal entre sus dedos y el arma. El minero apretó su puño y se volvió al frente y encima de el, aquella bestia babeaba gustosamente, como burlándose de su inútil esfuerzo.

-Asqueroso animal!- le grito Frederick enfurecido girándose de inmediato de espalda al suelo pateando la cara de la bestia.

Aquel acto hizo que el necromorfo se lanzara a la carga con la intención de descuartizarlo. Un terrible enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que resultaría con la muerte de uno de ellos. La abominación lanzaba zarpazos devastadores con su única cuchilla y dentelladas mortales con sus mandíbulas asquerosas, mientras Frederick se defendía como un con gato boca arriba, contraatacando con una serie de patadas y puñetazos con su único brazo disponible.

-Mal nacido quítate de encima!- gimió el minero sujetando con su mano izquierda y con toda su fuerza la extremidad del necromorfo y conteniéndolo con sus piernas evitando que sus peligrosas mandíbulas no le llegaran a la cara.

Saliva viscosa escurría y salpicaba de la boca de aquella mutación que arremetía como un perro con rabia. Los deformes dientes chasqueaban con brutalidad y furia buscando con ansias destrozarle la garganta.

Cole avisto la pelea. Dejando de lado la manada tras de el y tomando velocidad se dispuso a socorrer a su compañero.

-Frederick resiste!- grito Cole a unos pocos centímetros de ellos.

-Todo tuyo grandote!- le respondió el minero haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo empujando con una patada a la horrenda creatura.

El necromorfo retrocedió unos pasos para encontrarse con una gigantesco bólido que lo impacto con todo el poder de la articulación su brazo y codo justo en el cuello para después azotarlo como un bulto contra el piso de metal fracturándole por completo el cráneo, desparramando sangre, pedazos de hueso y sesos. Una muerte instantánea, el necromorfo convulsiono un poco para después quedarse en silencio.

Fracciones de segundo. El contenedor que sostenía la puerta cedía a cada instante no quedaba tiempo. Mientras Arturia y Arcueid les gritaban desesperadas para que cruzaran cuanto antes.

-Arriba Frederick ya casi lo logramos!- le dijo Cole extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sin embargo aquel hombre solo se contuvo a apoyarse sobre la pared para descansar. Jadeando y negando con su cabeza después de aquel combate que lo había dejado exhausto daba a entender que se daba por vencido.

-Lárgate…..no creo aguantar mas….seré solo una carga para ustedes con este brazo y pierna lastimados no llegare muy lejos y solo haré que los maten…los mantendré a raya mientras escapan….- replico el minero adolorido y sujetando el rifle lanzallamas y esperando que Cole lo abandonara en aquel lugar y preparándose para un triste desenlace.

Cole frunció el entrecejo dejando escapar un gran gesto de enojo.

-Estas loco no pienso abandonarte, somos un equipo, levántate!- le contesto Cole levantándolo a la fuerza y cargándolo como un costal sobre su hombro y sujetando el cañón de energía lineal.

-Que haces imbécil?...harás que te maten también, las chicas te necesitan!- le replico Frederick en un grito, tratando que lo soltara.

-Ya te lo dije no pienso abandonar de nuevo a un amigo, dispara a quemarropa si esos engendros se acercan…..sujétate!- le respondió Cole dando un giro y tomando impulso para emprender la huida.

Frederick hizo una mueca de disgusto al recibir aquella ayuda. Sin embargo no le quedo de otra que apuntar contra los necromorfos, y tratar de acertar en aquel movimiento.

Pese a su increíble masa y corpulencia, aunando el peso de su compañero la enorme montaña de músculos corría como todo un atleta. En unos instantes ambos ya estaban al ras de la salida.

Las poderosas botas del gigante resonaban con fuerza y velocidad. Siendo perseguidos muy de cerca por la oleada de mutantes muertos que caían abatidos por las ráfagas del rifle de Frederick. Finalmente el tablero de control estallo, creando el cierre automático.

-Cole rápido!-

-Cole!-

Gritaban Arturia y Arcueid a la par.

Descargas de adrenalina, los corazones de las dos chicas tras la puerta latían con fuerza al ver que aquellos dos hombres estaban por lograrlo. Unos segundos mas el contenedor estaba al fin por ceder.

-Apártense!- les grito Cole sujetando a su compañero y cargando con todo su cuerpo contra el contenedor para traspasar y cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Las dos chicas saltaron se refugiaron a los lados. El gran titán tacleo el contenedor lanzándolo por los aires, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe creando el halo rojo y descuartizando al necromorfo que estuvo a punto de traspasar.

En la arremetida, Cole piso un pequeño contenedor abandonado en el suelo haciéndolo tirar manotazos al aire y soltando el cañon de energía lineal, para luego caer de bruces contra el piso de metal lanzado a Frederick por los aires quien cayo de costalazo, arrastrándose y embarrándose sobre un pestilente charco de liquido sanguinolento proveniente de los crecimientos carnosos que cubrían varias secciones de la nave y que se veían colgados por rendijas, techo, ductos y ventiladores.

Frederick permaneció por unos instantes con la cara sumergida en el charco de podredumbre. Para luego levantarse adolorido sintiendo la amarga y pestilente esencia dentro de su boca y que lo cubría de cabeza a pies.

-Waak…..otra vez esta mierda!- replico enfurecido agitando su brazo y escupiendo y limpiándose rápidamente los vestigios de aquel caldo podrido y casi vomitando por el hedor.

Mientras aquel hombre maldecía una y otra vez. Arturia y Arcueid se apresuraron a auxiliar a Cole quien se levanto cubriéndose la nariz ante aquel fuerte golpe.

-Cielos, Cole estas bien?, por un momento creí que no lo conseguirían- le pregunto Arcueid sujetándolo del antebrazo cerciorándose que no tuviera heridas graves después de aquella cruenta lucha.

-Estoy bien, no es nada de cuidado….será mejor que ayudes a "flamita"….creo que no esta de muy buen humor…- contesto Cole reincorporándose y frotándose un poco la cabeza y señalándole con el dedo pulgar izquierdo el sitio donde el minero yacía cubierto de porquería.

Arcueid soltó un suspiro mezcla con una leve risa ante el apodo que Cole le había dado a Frederick. Y asintiendo la chica de ojos rojos se giro hacia su otro compañero que expulsaba humo de la cabeza mientras seguía vociferando malas palabras.

Cole se dedico a observa la escena mientras la joven ingeniero trataba de calmar a una bestia enardecida.

Mientras tanto, cerca y aun lado de él, Arturia lo miraba fijamente y con enojo. El gigante inmediatamente sintió aquellos ojos punzantes que parecían frías dagas, que le hicieron sentir un leve escalofrío. Sin parpadear Cole giro lentamente su cabeza topándose con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que en un destello, mezcla de sentimientos, enojo, desesperación, locura, ansiedad y preocupación, hicieron que la jefa de seguridad actuara de manera agresiva, sujetando a su compañero por el armazón del traje que cubría alrededor de su cuello.

Cole quedo estupefacto ante aquella reacción, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo movió lentamente su mano delimitando y sujetando la de Arturia que lo mantenía del cuello. Temiendo un nuevo arranque de locura, el corpulento sujeto le hablo calmadamente.

-Jefa…?- dijo Cole firmemente sin soltarle la mano. Con un impulso seguido de un gran flash de luz ennegrecida pudo sentirlo. Aquellas ondas de malevolencia que acosaban y estaban enloqueciendo a la joven rubia. Murmullos obscenos mezclados con gritos de agonía de todas las personas que habían muerto en aquella enorme nave. Signos malditos escritos con tinta roja aunados a un aura oscura y demoníaca se marcaban en todo el cuerpo de Arturia sembrándola en una imagen aterradora grietas monstruosas desfiguraban el rostro de la bella mujer. Imágenes perturbadoras. Alucinaciones incoherentes de un mundo retorcido y maligno.

Las diabólicas sombras conjuntas a una gran estructura envuelta en oscuridad y luces rojas aparecieron a espaldas de su compañera, a sus lados tres figuras humanas cubiertas en neblina, dos mujeres una al extremo derecho y otra al izquierdo resguardando aun hombre de negro al centro mostrando destellos blancos, luces de muerte a través de su ojos y bocas, susurrando, mostrando imágenes de un mundo caótico. Aquellas apariciones nublaron la mente de Cole por unos instantes casi arrastrándole hacia aquella pesadilla, pero con un aguerrido poder mental, el gigante sacudió su cabeza venciendo a la maléfica entidad que trataba de poseerlo regresando así a la realidad. Mientas tanto la jefa de seguridad no respondía y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Jadeaba ansiosa y desesperada. Su pulso estaba acelerado y su corazón desbocado. Sus labios temblaban y una palidez bastante marcada se presento en su semblante. Sus labios perdieron coloración. Un sudor frío. Un silencio espectral los cubrió a ambos. Hasta que al fin Arturia pudo articular palabras.

-No quiero…..no quiero que vuelvas a quedarte atrás….no te quiero perder a ti también…- respondió Arturia dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima pero sin dejar de mantener su duro semblante.

Cole descanso su cuerpo y se tranquilizo. Dejando escapar un leve suspiro cerro sus ojos para después abrirlos y retirar lentamente la mano de la jefa de seguridad que aun se mantenía en su cuello.

-No sucederá...saldremos con vida de este lugar, te lo prometo- le respondió Cole soltando suavemente la mano de su compañera y posando en una caricia su enorme mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de la jefa de seguridad. Sus dedos fueron cubiertos por unos cuantos cabellos dorados. Mientras la joven lo miraba con ojos profundos, humedecidos por goteos de lagrimas pidiendo a gritos que la recataran de aquella pesadilla de la cual no tenia escapatoria y que nunca le dejaría recuperar su sanidad.

Aun así el semblante de la chica nunca cambio. La locura la había marcado. Imágenes atroces. Cuerpos mutilados. Los gritos de la gente a la que trato de salvar, hacían eco dentro de su cabeza. Maldiciéndola, sumergiéndola en una mar de culpa por no haber logrado cumplir con su deber. Creando un mundo retorcido y siniestro donde ya no sabia si todo era un terrible sueño o una horrenda realidad.

Arturia movió su mano y tomo la de Cole retirándola. Respirando un poco mas tranquila pero sin dejar de presentar palidez en la piel, la jefa de seguridad desvío la mirada oscureciendo su rostro. Entre más avanzaban, a cada paso que daban ella parecía perder más su humanidad, dejándose arrastrar por las violentas visiones.

-Sigamos…..adelante…..-respondió Arturia dejando de lado aquel momento y dándole espalda a su compañero que la miraba con cierto aire de angustia.

Había dado un vistazo al horror que Arturia estaba viviendo. Una pequeña apertura al telón hacia un mundo de locura y violencia. Un mundo de caos donde la maldad y la muerte reinaban en cada rincón.

-Que fue todo eso?...Arturia…esas visiones….te están destruyendo…- dijo Cole para si mismo teniendo presentes aquellas imágenes y observándola por unos instantes al caminar rumbo al túnel del monorraíl. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su compañera terminara como todos los demás. Pero aun así. El estaría allí. El estaría allí para salvarla de aquel tormento.

A medida que avanzaba la jefa de seguridad parecía tambalearse del cansancio. Pero aun así aquel sentimiento de culpa la haría seguir de pie para de alguna forma expiar su pecado. Aun cuando su mente quedara dañada, aun cuando su cuerpo fuera mutilado, aun cuando la muerte misma se presentara ante ella. Seguiría avanzando.

Y mientras Cole y Arturia tenían su momento. Gruñidos de furia y palabras altisonantes eran expulsados una y otra vez por cierto minero que aun seguía enojado por su situación.

-Fred cálmate!- le suplicaba Arcueid sujetándolo de su brazo sano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Como me voy a calmar, con un demonio, ya con esta es la tercera vez que me lleno de porquería, una en Aegis, otra cuando le disparaste a uno de esos engendros y esta es la tercera, maldita sea….suéltame!- le gritaba Frederick ya de pie y forcejeando con ella.

En aquel arrebato, el minero la empujo levemente haciéndola caer de sentón aun lado de el. La joven ingeniero no pudo dejar escapar un leve sollozo al ver que en ese tipo de momentos nunca aceptaba su ayuda. Llevándose ambas manos a la cara cubriendo sus ojos que se humedecieron de tristeza casi rompió en llanto.

Frederick se sorprendió ante aquella reacción de la chica y de inmediato sintió un hueco en el abdomen, su carácter inmediatamente dio un vuelco al ver que la jovencita permanecía sentada en aquel lugar llorando por su estupido arranque de ira.

-A rayos…que diablos hice..?- dijo para si mismo con su corazón reblandecido. Y haciendo un gesto de repudio ante si mismo por haberla hecho llorar.

Llevándose su mano izquierda rasco su cabeza y chisto los dientes, buscando la manera de disculparse. Acercándose a ella como un perro regañado, Frederick se coloco de una rodilla en el suelo y la palpo por el hombro. Arcueid se descubrió la cara, pequeños hilos de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mientras sus grandes ojos rojos lucían implorantes.

Arcueid desvío la mirada cerrando sus ojos esperando otro regaño.

-Hey, hey….no llores…yo….ah….lo siento….todo esto me ha hecho perder los estribos…no quería lastimarte…perdóname…- le suplico Frederick mirando a todos lados como esperando que algo de ayuda cayera del techo.

La joven ingeniero volvió su vista hacia el. Por un instante sus miradas se toparon. Frederick se sintió intimidado por su hermosa cara. Y ahora era el quien desviaba su mirada. Después de unos instantes Frederick asistía a la joven para levantarse. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras el minero aun esperaba que Arcueid lo disculpara.

-Esta bien…..te perdono…..pero eres un idiota Fred….te has esforzado mucho para protegerme desde que escapamos de Aegis 7 y nunca me has dejado ayudarte… siempre tratas de cargar con todo- le replico Arcueid aun sollozando y frotándose los ojos retirando las lagrimas.

Frederick nuevamente volteo la cara he hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya te dije que lo siento….si de algo sirve que lo mencione…hiciste un gran trabajo hackeando la cerradura…sin ti…..no hubiéramos sobrevivido…..y la verdad me alegro…..que estés a mi lado- le respondió Frederick rascándose la cabeza y mirandola directamente a los ojos.

Arcueid se ruborizo, al encontrar plena sinceridad en las palabras de su compañero.

-Es en serio lo que estas diciendo?- pregunto la chiquilla esperando que lo que acaba de escuchar no fuera una mentira solo para librarse del problema.

-No te estoy mintiendo…anda seca esas lágrimas y sigamos adelante- le contesto Frederick acariciándole el cabello.

La joven sintió un pequeño salto en su corazón, y asintió con tono alegre. Así los cuatro integrantes caminaron con cautela por la nueva zona.

El monorraíl estaba justo delante de ellos, sin embargo la enorme maquinaria parecía estar también sin energía. El lugar mostraba una espeluznante quietud, no había señales de las creaturas, lo cual y de algún modo lo hacia lucir mas macabro. Las luces parpadeaban. Unos cuantos cables caían desde el techo mostrando chispas. El hedor de la sangre lo cubría todo, y por igual señales de advertencia, auxilio y signos raros se tallaban con sangre sobre las murallas de metal.

-El lugar parece a salvo, separémonos y busquemos suplementos y munición, Arcueid, Fedrerick verifiquen en los alrededores, mientras tanto la Jefa y yo iremos al monorraíl y trataremos de ponerlo en marcha, cualquier anomalía no duden en disparar- dijo y ordeno Cole.

-De acuerdo- contestaron al unísono la joven ingeniero y el minero separando el grupo y dirigiéndose a la zona de espera de la vía.

Así Cole y Arturia prosiguieron en silencio viendo alejarse a sus dos compañeros. Avanzaron entre aquel lugar sumergido en tinieblas. Siguiendo el corredor principal a la amplia zona de la vía y a unos cuantos pasos, Arturia tuvo otro ataque por parte de la entidad que amenazaba la nave, un fuerte zumbido de oídos, luces rojas, ondas de distorsión la hicieron ver cosas haciéndola sujetarse la cabeza y tambalearse por un fuerte mareo.

"Devuélvenos a la vida"

Se escuchaban una y otra vez aquellos susurros rondando en su cerebro.

-Jefa se encuentra bien?- dijo el corpulento hombre sujetándola rápidamente con una sola mano por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo.

La jefa de seguridad se desvaneció casi por completo, pero haciendo fuerza y apoyándose del brazo de Cole se reincorporo sujetándose la frente.

-No es nada, estoy bien….solo estoy algo agotada…- respondió Arturia agitando su cabeza en un intento desesperado por controlar los ataques.

-Bien…continuemos jefa- dijo Cole asistiéndola sin dejar de mostrar su preocupación.

Los cuatro deambularon por la zona inspeccionando con cuidado, revisando las cabinas, la sala de espera que estaba cerca de la vía, unos cuantos cadáveres estaban apilados en los asientos. Algunos mostraban heridas cortantes, laceraciones y mordiscos por todo el cuerpo, otros sin brazos o sin piernas o simplemente decapitados, mostrando sus intestinos escurriendo de sus abdómenes triturados.

-A pesar de que lo vemos a la vuelta de cada esquina….no consigo acostumbrarme a todo esto y creo que nunca lo hare-dijo Frederick caminando sigilosamente y revisando los cadáveres tirados en suelo en busca de municiones. Tragando saliva al ver la masacre y escuchar el zumbido de las moscas sobre los cuerpos.

Arcueid por igual lo acompañaba cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de su mano tapando en partes su nariz para evitar inhalar el terrible olor, mientras buscaba por igual arsenal y cargas para la cortadora y sierra trituradora.

-Fred, aquí hay un tanque de combustible casi lleno- refirió la joven ingeniero retirando un cajón donde el cadáver de uno de los tantos tripulantes yacía a un lado recargado sin ojos y mandíbula, tomando el tanque que reposaba tras la caja se lo entrego a su compañero.

El minero asintió y tomándolo reviso el contenedor.

-Bien, no tiene fugas, Arcueid aquí tienes un pack de sierras y unos cartuchos para la cortadora, esta a la mitad úsalas con cuidado…..has encontrado cargas para el cañón de energía lineal?- dijo y pregunto quitándose y reemplazando el contenedor del lanzallamas y hurgando mas a fondo entre los tripulantes muertos.

-Solo dos unidades suficientes para l6 disparos- respondió la chica moviendo un cadáver femenino que portaba la indumentaria del sector de enfermería.

Moviéndose entre los cadáveres, Frederick diviso el cuerpo de una chica de cabello azul resguardada por una pila de contenedores que al parecer la habían aplastado en un estallido.

-Hey niña mira esto….parece ser una integrante del grupo de la guardia de seguridad, ayúdame a quitar todo esto!- dijo el minero sorprendido al ver las insignias en el uniforme y haciendo esfuerzo para mover los contenedores.

Arcueid dejo de lado su búsqueda y se apresuro a ayudar a su compañero. Empujando con sus hombros lograron mover aquel desorden, descubriendo a un androide combate.

-Dios mío, esta muy averiada, pero al parecer su núcleo de poder sigue operativo, creo que lograre activarla- declaro Arcueid examinando cada parte del cuerpo de la androide que presentaba serios daños, la mitad de su cara presentaba una marca de cuchilla que le había desgarrado arrancándole completamente su ojo izquierdo, su brazo derecho faltaba y en su lugar unos cuantos cables lucían mordidos como si una gran bestia la hubiera atacado, parte de su abdomen estaba destruido dejando escurrir un liquido lechoso y de color azul y la articulación de su talón derecho lucia destrozado.

Pronto la chica de ojos carmesí mostró de nuevo su increíble habilidad y conocimientos armando y conectando cables, reconfigurando datos y sustituyendo información dañada con su computador.

-Carajo- dijo Frederick abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa al ver que la robot comenzaba a cobrar vida.

Y mientras Frederick y Arcueid se centraban en su hallazgo. Cole y Arturia inspeccionaban el vagón monorraíl marcas de los ataques de las creaturas se veían en toda la coraza exterior de la maquinaria. Unos cuantos cristales rotos por disparos, dando a entender que una sangrienta lucha se había llevado a cabo por parte de los tripulantes al tratar de defenderse. Cole asomo cautelosamente su rostro por uno de los bordes de la puerta, hizo un reconocimiento rápido. El interior lucia tranquilo solo manchas de sangre decoraban las paredes internas y donde cuatro cadáveres permanecían inertes recostados en los asientos.

Cole hizo un gesto de tristeza al ver que los cuatro eran muy jóvenes tan solo unos niños, pero que se habían defendido como todos unos soldados.

Arturia por su parte se quedo como una estatua de piedra al tiempo que una chispa helada recorrió su medula espinal ante aquella imagen. Observando lentamente a todos lados dejo caer sus brazos a los costados dejando un sentimiento de profunda tristeza que atrapo su corazón.

-Lucharon hasta el final….- murmuro Cole pasando entre ellos, agachando su cabeza ante cada uno honrando su valentía. Respetando el silencio y descanso de los muertos, el gigante avanzo entre ellos y tomo unos cuantos cartuchos para el cañón de energía lineal y el rayo de contacto que permanecían tirados a un lado de los cadáveres. Mientras Arturia se colocaba de una rodilla en el suelo ensombreciendo su rostro, como haciendo una oración para aquellos jóvenes caídos en batalla. Después de unos instantes y procediendo hasta el panel de control de la cabina, un pantalla virtual estaba desplegada. Una señal de obstrucción de la vía parpadeaba constante. Cole agudizo sus ojos y se acerco tecleando sobre el tablero para verificar el informe de los daños. Arturia iba tras de el sin dejar de cubrir en todo momento ante cualquier posible ataque.

Una serie de datos se acumularon en la pantalla el monorraíl parecía seguir operativo sin embargo la base de datos estaba dañada y otro vagón estropeado bloqueaba la plataforma. Analizando sus opciones Cole inmediatamente trazo el plan a seguir

-Con esto tenemos una oportunidad, si logramos mover el vagón y reparar el sistema podremos llegar de inmediato al sector de ingeniería y reestablecer la energía- dijo Cole pensando con detenimiento.

-Tendríamos una ventaja mas de llegar mas rápido al puente de mando y activar las capsulas de escape pero hay muchas puertas cerradas, todo se encuentra al otro lado de la cuarentena, será imposible llegar al área de mantenimiento desde aquí- lo interrumpió Arturia siguiendo la guía del sistema de transporte y verificando las zonas de posible acceso.

-Arcueid puede hacerlo, ella puede deshabilitar los cierres automáticos y llegar hasta allá si lo logramos podremos escapar- respondió Cole mirando esperanzando hacia su compañera.

La jefa de seguridad asintió. Dando su visto bueno ante la idea.

-Démonos prisa antes que esas cosas encuentren la manera de atravesar esta zona de lo contrario no tendremos tanta suerte- dijo Arturia colocando las cargas en el rayo de contacto de su sable.

Y antes que pudieran abandonar el vagón. El grito de Frederick los alerto enseguida.

-Grandullón, Arturia….vengan enseguida, tenemos a una sobreviviente!- declaro en un estridente alarido que les hizo palidecer.

Intercambiando miradas de sorpresa ambos se apresuraron, tomando carrera, abandonaron casi de dos pasos el monorraíl, avanzando hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros resguardando el cuerpo de la androide al que habían logrado recostar en los asientos de la sala de espera.

Arturia y Cole reconocieron de inmediato a su compañera de la guardia.

-Kosmos!- gritaron a la par angustiados ante el mal estado de su compañera.

Arturia fue la primera en llegar hasta ella, soltando su sable se abalanzo sobre la chica de cabello azul rodeándola con sus brazos, las lagrimas afloraron, la jefa de seguridad revisaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amiga, sus heridas se veían severas e incapacitantes, aun así el sonido de movimientos biónicos se escuchaban dentro de ella, como si de un corazón latiendo se tratase.

-La encontramos en muy mal estado, lo mas seguro es que las creaturas a bordo llegaron por los ductos hasta este cuadrante y los emboscaron, hay señas de explosiones cerca de los ventiladores, dio todo lo que tenia para contener a esos bastardos y proteger a los tripulantes..- dijo Frederick alabando la hazaña de la androide.

-No encontraron mas cuerpos con el uniforme de la guardia de seguridad?- pregunto Cole de una rodilla a un lado de Kosmos colocando su mano en la mejilla de la androide haciendo una cara de disgusto al ver las terribles heridas que los necromorfos le habían inflingido.

El minero negó con la cabeza.

-No, es la única a quien encontramos con vida si podríamos decirlo así, y deben darle las gracias a la chiquilla que logro reanimarla- respondió Frederick indicando con su pulgar a su lado dándole todo el crédito a su compañera Arcueid por haber restaurado exitosamente el soporte de vida de la androide.

Cole se dirigió hacia la joven ingeniero que dejo escapar un leve rubor ante el halagó que le había hecho el minero.

-Gracias Arcueid- dijo Cole esbozándole una gran sonrisa y contento de tener a un integrante mas a salvo.

De pronto un ligero espasmo, la androide de cabello azul distendió sus articulaciones, mostrando chispas en sus averías.

Cole y Arturia se alarmaron ante la situación tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

-Kosmos!- gritaron ambos palpando el cuerpo de la joven androide tratando de que tomara conciencia.

Como un rayo la chica de ojos rojos ya estaba frente a ella analizando su estado, tomando de nuevo los cables del soporte vital, los conecto a su computador estabilizando la falla.

-Esto no esta bien, su DRI esta en rojo, la configuración que hice es solo temporal su sistema esta muy dañado su matriz de energía no durara mucho si no la llevamos cuanto al puente central- declaro Arcueid digitando unos cuantos códigos normalizando los signos de la androide.

-Precisamente teníamos esa idea, el monorraíl presenta una obstrucción en las vías y la base de datos esta perdida, debemos restaurar toda la red del transporte para poder movilizarnos- dijo Cole refiriéndole e indicando el camino hacia la cubierta y hangar del mantenimiento.

-En ese caso, Arcueid es la única que puede realizar ese trabajo, no habrá problema para ella en acceder a las redes de la cuarentena, yo la acompañare, ustedes cuiden de la chica…..en marcha chiquilla- dijo Frederick dándoles la espalda y alistando su rifle lanzallamas, encaminándose hacia la ruta que conducía al hangar.

Arcueid mostró decisión en su mirada, asintiendo con su cabeza abandono su lugar cerca de la robot y se coloco de inmediato a la par con el minero cargando con la sierra trituradora.

Cole se puso de pie y detuvo a Frederick palpándolo por el hombro.

-No pueden ir solos, estas herido Frederick y hay hordas de esas cosas acechando por los ductos- replico Cole dispuesto a acompañarlos.

Frederick lo miro por encima de su hombro y se giro para encararlo.

-Esta vez no grandote, debes cuidar de Arturia y Kosmos, esta zona es segura por el momento si llevamos a cuestas a la androide corremos el riesgo de que retrazarnos y seriamos un blanco fácil, una vez que Arcueid reinicie todo el sistema del transporte podremos movernos con mayor facilidad y trasladarla hasta el puente, regresaremos cuanto antes- respondió el minero.

Cole desvío la mirada, la idea de que ellos dos fueran solos no le agradaba para nada. Sin embargo volvió su vista hacia su compañeros y asintió.

-Bien…..cuida bien del trasero de "flamita" Arcueid no permitas que esas cosas se lo muerdan- dijo Cole en un impulso por animar el momento.

-De acuerdo- contesto la chiquilla sonriendo y mostrando en alto la sierra trituradora.

Frederick hizo una mueca de extrañeza ante aquel apodo.

-"Flamita"….pero que demonios?- vocifero el minero explotando en enojo y tratando de encontrar el motivo por el cual le había llamado así.

-Ya, basta Fred sigamos adelante- dijo Arcueid empujándolo por la espalda para que avanzara.

-No… espera porque carajos me llamo así?, contesta niña!- ladraba Frederick mientras la joven ingeniero ocultaba una sonrisa divertida.

Mientras tanto Arturia palpaba el pecho de Kosmos que mostraba signos de estar mas tranquila. Desviando su mirada hacia sus compañeros que comenzaban a alejarse, dejo escapar un semblante de preocupación.

-Tengan cuidado….-dijo para si misma sin dejarlos de observar mientas Arcueid reprogramaba la cerradura de la puerta contigua para seguir avanzando por los pasillos de aquella nave de la muerte.

La puerta se cerró lentamente mientras el minero y la ingeniero se adentraban en la oscura gruta. Dejando en silencio el lugar donde Cole y Arturia vigilaban el cuerpo de Kosmos.

-Buena suerte- deseo Cole apretando sus enormes puños mirando fijamente hacia la puerta donde sus compañeros habían abandonado, esperando que regresaran con bien.

Unos segundos pasaron y de pronto la mano izquierda de Kosmos se movió tomando lenta y gentilmente la palma de Arturia quien se sorprendió volteando de inmediato. La joven androide comenzaba a abrir su ojo, mostrando un pequeño resplandor azul.

Arturia abrió sus ojos como platos al ver una buena reacción por parte de su amiga de brigada que luchaba por aferrarse a la vida.

-Cole….Kosmos esta volviendo en si!- exclamo la jefa de seguridad eufórica observando y acariciando la cara y cabello azuloso de la chica.

Apenas llego el llamado a sus odios cuando el enorme guardia corrió hasta ellas.

-Kosmos?- pregunto Cole ansioso al ver mas movimiento en el cuerpo de la chica.

Una resonancia mecánica en la pupila de Kosmos la hizo iniciar inmediatamente sus sistemas. Un escaneo forzado, numerología, códigos e información pasaban velozmente tras las pantallas de sus ojos.

_-Iniciando…..modulo de combate….000-1….Kos-mos…..analizando estado…informe y registro…...daños recibidos en un 78%...DRI reducido al 35%...anulando cargas de energía innecesarias que amenacen la función normal…..protocolo de defensa y ahorro de energía…...- _desplegando el informe de todo sus funciones en general.

Un radar de operación en tonalidad rojo tras sus pupilas registraba el lugar reconociendo las voces y detectando enseguida las siluetas de Cole y Arturia en un aura blanca.

_-Cole…Arturia….están….con vida…- _contesto Kosmos con una voz tan suave y gentil, que parecía una mentira que fuera un androide.

Arturia le sonrío dejando escapar un suspiro de tremendo alivio. Cole por igual cerro sus ojos, y dejo caer su cabeza soltando todo el aire atrapado en su pecho ante el momento critico.

-Creíamos que habías muerto, preciosa- exclamo Cole junto ella.

La bella androide hizo una sonrisa forzada, al tiempo que traba de ponerse en pie y unas cuanta chispas saltaban de sus cables averiados.

Arturia la detuvo y la ayudo a sentarse en el descanso.

-Tranquila pronto te sacaremos de aquí, descansa, no hagas esfuerzo-le ordeno la jefa de seguridad.

Después de unos momentos de reposo, Kosmos recuperaba poco a poco su estabilidad, su DRI se iba regenerando con el tiempo alcanzando la diana amarilla.

-Kosmos que fue lo que sucedió aquí, que fue todo nuestro grupo?- le pregunto Cole parado frente a ella.

La chica de cabello azul alzo su cabeza mirándolo directamente, pese a su estado débil comenzó a consultar su sistema recopilando los récords de informes desde el primer brote necromorfo.

_-Después que fuimos separados en grupos tras la explosión en el sector de carga, perdimos las señales del escuadrón, el ultimo registro de comunicación con Striker y Harry fue cerca de la zona de almacenamiento no volvimos a saber nada de ellos, el teniente Kliff Undersn, el cabo Hazama, Bardock y yo buscamos por todas partes reuniendo a todos los demás supervivientes en las cubiertas medicas y mineras, la mayoría del personal medico fue asesinado por los invasores, los mineros resistieron hasta el final, sin embargo los astutas creaturas comenzaron a usar los ductos de ventilación emboscándonos, en nuestro avance llegamos hasta la cubierta de investigación. Allí una cruenta batalla contra las creaturas termino con la vida de la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas. Perdimos a Bardock y al cabo Hazama, ambos se quedaron atrás dándonos ventaja, ellos solos enfrentaron a más de una docena de ellos. Solo quedábamos el teniente Kliff y yo. Logramos cruzar todo ese sector resguardando a los supervivientes hasta esta zona, sin embargo el sistema del monorraíl estaba averiado. Debíamos llegar al puente de mando a como diera lugar, decidimos seguir solos para restaurar la base de datos dejando a salvo a los colonos. Como pudimos regresamos por la zona de investigación. La cuarentena había dejado bloqueado los accesos. Asi que decidimos seguir por la sala de experimentación…allí…..descubrimos lo que causo todo esto…..- _narro Kosmos.

Cole frunció el entrecejo y se dio un vistazo con Arturia. Ambos tragaron saliva ante lo que estaban escuchando, finalmente el origen de todo el brote seria revelado.

Así la joven androide prosiguió relatando lo sucedido.

_-El artefacto que fue desenterrado en las tierras de Aegis 7 de alguna forma es la causante de todo- _dijo Kosmos indagando mas en los registros que había descargado de las computadoras de la cubierta de investigación y guardado en su banco de memoria

-Un momento te refieres a esa cosa roja que trajeron desde la colonia minera?- interrumpió Cole al recordar el día en que el artefacto arribo a la nave casualmente coincidiendo con los brotes de violencia y psicosis que se habían desatado por todo el complejo.

Una nube de oscuridad. La voz de Kosmos se escuchaba lejana. Arturia quedo sumergida en una penumbra al escuchar lo sucedido. Finalmente la imagen de la efigie se revelaba por completo ante ella. Aquella escultura maligna con la cual había tenido contacto directo el día en que un transbordador del la colonia minera la traia consigo en el compartimento de carga. Un momento de curiosidad. Tal vez un impulso guardado en su cerebro, la hizo tocar el artefacto. Allí fue cuando una descarga descomunal de información extraña salto hacia su mente, transformando todo lo que conocía.

_-El teniente Kliff indago mas en los informes archivados en el laboratorio descubriendo una verdad aterradora, la efigie como así la llaman,__emite ondas cerebrales a diferente longitudes atacando a los colonos creando brotes de insomnio de manera generalizada, visiones, arranques de violencia y ataques psicóticos llevándolos a matarse entre ellos mismo, así liberando un microbio que conseguía recombinar la materia en estado necroso para crear nuevas formas de vida, de esta forma muchos de los colonos se infectaron creando a esas creaturas a las cuales llamaron "necromorfos"- _continuo narrando Kosmos_  
_

Cole mostró una semblante desesperando tratando de asimilar lo que su compañera les estaba revelando.

-Desgraciados si sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo porque demonios no destruyeron la efigie!- dijo Cole enfurecido ante los sucesos.

-_Debido a que en realidad la extracción en el planeta fue una mascarada para cubrir los actos de la CEC, el gobierno y la iglesia Uniólogista, el principal objetivo era recuperar la efigie y trasladarla a la tierra sin importar las docenas de vidas que estaban en juego-_ dijo Kosmos cerrando su ojo tratando de mantener sus reservas de energía.

Arturia sintió un escalofrío, mientras Cole se pasaba la mano derecha por la cabeza mirando a todos caminando a todos lados desesperado y quedándose estupefactos al escuchar todo.

_-Después de este descubrimiento el teniente trato de mandar una señal de auxilio desde una de las entradas satelitales hasta la Colonia Marine Tsukihime, pero antes de hacerlo, alguien le disparo desde las sombras, escape como pude ya que una oleada de necromorfos comenzaron a aparecer, libre como pude a las creaturas no sin antes recibir múltiples heridas, regrese casi a rastras para proteger a los colonos pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando atravesé las puertas la cuarentena nos atrapo a todos y fue cuando los necromorfos masacraron al resto de los supervivientes- _refirió Kosmos terminando así su relato.

-Esos bastardos de la CEC y de iglesia Uniologista si veo a uno le partiré el trasero en dos!- grito Cole pateando un infortunado cajón de metal hueco que salio despedido por el aire.

-Dios mío…toda esa gente…..- murmuro Arturia cayendo de rodillas al mirar a los cadáveres de los tripulantes alrededor.

Kosmos hizo un supremo esfuerzo para levantarse, casi cayéndose por su débil estado, Arturia se levanto de golpe para asistirla. Mientras la chica de cabello azul, se apoyaba en ella y desplegaba una pantalla virtual de su brazo izquierdo, mostrándoles la zona de los hangares donde estaba ubicada la efigie.

_-Debemos destruir la efigie….ese artefacto no debe caer en manos equivocadas….debemos regresar a la cubierta de investigación…debo terminar de procesar los datos…. para encontrar la forma de acabar con esto….- _refirió Kosmos.

Cole negó con su cabeza.

-No podemos seguir avanzando, la guía del monorraíl esta obstruida, y las rutas de acceso mas cercanas estas cerradas por la cuarentena, dos de nuestros compañeros sobrevivientes de la colonia minera se dirigen hacia allá para arreglar el vagón y la base de datos- dijo Cole mostrándole el monorraíl averiado.

-Espero que todo salga bien…..Frederick…..Arcueid….tengan cuidado- dijo Arturia sosteniendo a la joven androide.

Y mientras los tres guardias de seguridad esperaban el regreso de aquellos valientes. El rugido de las bestias se escuchaba cercano. Una manada de necromorfos se acercaba por los túneles. Una nueva batalla estaba por comenzar.

**El origen del caos se ha mostrado. El encuentro definitivo esta más cerca. La locura se impondrá y el mal reinara.**

**PROXIMO: Revelaciones…..(y la esperada batalla Arturia vs Yagami Yuu)**


End file.
